Souls
by Mizuki1988
Summary: Kaoru dies in Enishi's jinchuu, leaving Kenshin broken. One hundred and thirty years later they meet again, but are they ready to begin anew? KK drabble collection. Reincarnation story.
1. Creep

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_**  
**

**Creep

* * *

**

Every school has its own creep.

Ours is an unassuming sort of guy: short, red-haired and tidy. Apart from the red hair there's nothing particularly interesting about him. He gets along with everyone, is always polite, gets average grades, seems a bit shy around girls. He doesn't actually appear to have any real friends, if you know what I mean. Only acquaintances. There's some kind of a barrier between him and the rest of the world. It's like everyone knows him, but no one really _knows_.

It's no wonder everyone freaks out when he knives an 'X' across his cheek.

* * *

**A/N:** I absolutely love reincarnation stories... But there is an appallingly small number of those in the RuroKen fandom. So I decided to write my own reincarnation story... But let me warn you... It's not going to be pleasant.

It's going to be a drabble collection. It's also an experiment. This installment is actually the first drabble I have ever written in my entire life. I'll hopefully learn to do it better as the story moves along :P


	2. Biology

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Biology

* * *

**

It happened in biology.

They were dissecting frogs. Normally no biggie, but there's always some girl who cries and some guy who retches. It's not exactly the pleasantest of lessons, is it?

The teacher watched the students, intent on fishing out the weak ones so that they wouldn't make a mess of themselves in the classroom. She spied Sean Jackson staring at his frog, looking deathly pale and absolutely terrified. He hadn't managed to cut it yet, the knife shook in his trembling hand.

No one taught her what to do when someone uses the dissecting knife to mutilate themselves.

* * *

**A/N: **The second installment... I have the next few already written, so the updates should come every day for a while, at least :)

Thanks go to Chronicle Sleeper and geckohawaii, my lovely reviewers! :D


	3. Shrink

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Shrink

* * *

**

This kid is a complete enigma. He sits quietly in my office, an innocent, silly smile on his lips, his hands resting in his lap. His entire posture communicates that he's a good, reliable, undisturbed student. The large band-aid on his left cheek says otherwise.

"Why did you cut your face?"

His blue eyes flicker with emotion and his smile wavers. He's sad.

"To remember."

"To remember what?"

But he just smiles and shakes his head.

"Why an 'X'?"

"It's symmetrical?"

I sigh. "Do you cut yourself anywhere else?"

"I've had enough cutting to last me several lifetimes, Ms. Forrester."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks go to Chronicle Sleeper and caseyedith! :)


	4. Scars

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_**  
**

**Scars

* * *

**

The cuts leave scars. Deep, angry, ugly scars.

When he comes to school without the band-aid most of the kids try to hide their disgust, but it's really hard not to stare. He was sort of cute before, a bit effeminate, but still kind of attractive… Now he looks like an extremely expensive oil painting smudged with red crayons by the wandering hand of an overly artistic toddler. The scars look unreal, like a special effect, like a bit of dirt on the TV screen. They just don't belong.

It's funny how they seem to be so slow to heal.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not really content with this one... Seems kind of awkward _ The good news is, only one more to go before the real action begins :) I'm sure you're all already bored with reading about the cuts, but it's kind of necessary :P It's shaping out to be a long, involved and nitpicking sort of story... So details, details! Lots of little details! :)

Thanks go to caseyedith, Emi Violet and SRAS9 :)


	5. Mirror

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Mirror

* * *

**

He's stopped looking in the mirror recently.

He told the shrink he did it to remember, but it's too painful, it's eating him alive, gnawing at his flesh, sucking the marrow from his bones, devouring his heart. But the therapy his parents send him to is finally working: he's realizing that none of it is true, how can it be? It's not possible to have memories of a previous life.

So he cuts his hair, leaves the track team and burns his practice sword.

And stops looking in the mirror, because all he can see in his reflection is death.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this answers some of your questions :P Thus concludes the build up! Expect some action tomorrow :P And to answer your yet unasked questions: everything will be explained in due time xD

Thanks to SRAS9 and Emi Violet :)


	6. Kenshin

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Kenshin

* * *

**

There is a new P.E. teacher, Katie Stevens. Rumor says she's twenty-nine, but she barely looks twenty-four. Long black hair, pretty face, tiny. No one believes she is a kendo mistress until they get hit with her wooden sword. Seriously. Two seniors got pummeled after they tried to flirt with her during their first lesson. No one has dared to as much as leer at her since.

But apart from the violent streak, she is fair, open-minded and hates bullies.

No one expects her to cry when she sees Sean Jackson.

No one expects her to call him "Kenshin" either.

* * *

**A/N:** Enter Kaoru...

Thanks to SRAS9, Chronicle Sleeper and sulou! :)


	7. Mistake

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Mistake

* * *

**

"My name is not Kenshin, Ma'am," he says, but his eyes cloud over and his lips pull into the silly smile she has seen so many times in her dreams. She is twenty-nine, she has all but lost hope of ever finding him again, resigning herself to living out her second life without him. But here he is, in her student's body, still similar, but yet so different at the same time. Her heart races, palms sweat.

"My mistake," she says, drying her tears.

He nods, accepting the apology, but she knows he knows her too.

His scars are bleeding.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to SRAS9, Emi Violet and caseyedith :)


	8. True

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**True

* * *

**

That day he goes home in a daze.

The kids on the school bus stare at his bleeding cheek and he knows what they are thinking: he must have cut himself again, there's no other reason why the scars would be bleeding a year since he carved them.

They don't know the superstition about sword wounds. They never had to learn.

Technically, he shouldn't know it either. Technically, the cross-shaped scar on his cheek is not a sword wound.

Technically, he has never taken a life.

But his dreams tell a different story. And he doesn't appreciate them proven true.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to SRAS9, Emi Violet, caseyedith and sulou! :)


	9. Dreams

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Dreams

* * *

**

Our son has always been a bit withdrawn. Well, no, not always. Up till he was about four he was the sweetest, happiest and warmest little boy I have ever seen.

Then the nightmares began.

He woke up every night, screaming and trashing, and would not calm down until I cradled him in my arms and told him that everything was going to be all right. When the nightmares continued and Sean started throwing tantrums at the mere mention of going to bed, we took him to a psychiatrist.

The boogeyman we could handle.

But he was dreaming about blood.

* * *

**A/N: **At first I thought the drabble about Sean/Kenshin's parents would be a stand-alone, but then I realized that I couldn't just leave it at that. The trouble with Kenshin and parents is that he doesn't have any. The same goes for Kaoru. But Sean and Katie had never been orphaned... Would their families change them? How would their previous lives affect their relationship with their parents? Those thoughts kept nagging me and without thinking I just kept writing and writing... And so the parents became a major part of the story. I hope you'll enjoy it :P

Thanks go to caseyedith, SRAS9, Emi Violet and Houkanno Yuuhou :) Thank you guys so much :)


	10. Worry

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Worry

* * *

**

"Son, are you all right?"

Robert Jackson watches his son stare tensely out the window.

"I'm fine."

"Your cheek is bleeding. Has something happened?"

Sean's face muscles twitch before he forces them to relax.

"The scars must have opened," he says in monotone.

Robert frowns before reaching out and clasping his son's shoulder in his hand.

"Sean, you know you can tell us anything, don't you? The dreams haven't stopped, have they? You lied so that we wouldn't worry, right?"

Sean turns around and Robert is horrified by the despair in his eyes.

"The dreams aren't true," he whispers decisively.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the response to the "parents idea" :D So here we go, introducing one of the four xD

Also, I would like to address one thing... All the credit for inspiring me to write a story in bits and pieces goes to the lovely Forthright (you can find her account under this name), the unquestionable queen of the drabble :P She writes mostly for the Inuyasha fandom, my other recent love, so I urge any fellow Inuyasha fans to check out her fabulous Sess/Kag and Mir/Kag masterpieces :)

Once again thank you, my lovely reviewers: Chronicle Sleeper, SRAS9, caseyedith, Dragon Sworn, Emi Violet, sulou and skenshingumi!


	11. Truant

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Truant

* * *

**

Sean knows he's behaving irresponsibly. He can't afford to fail P.E. if he wants to get into college. He wonders if he should ask his doctor to write him an excuse, but he has no idea how to explain his sudden aversion to his favorite class without admitting that his delusions have taken a more dangerous turn. Dr Zimmermann would surely send him to a facility if he knew what really caused him to avoid P.E. And that is unacceptable.

So he continues to play truant, hoping against reason that it won't come back to bite him on the butt.

* * *

**A/N: **So Kenshin is avoiding Kaoru...

The next chappie is quite a bit longer, in fact, ten times as long :P So stay tuned for tomorrow :)

Thanks to my reviewers: SRAS9, Emi Violet, skenshingumi, Dragon Sworn, Chronicle Sleeper and caseyedith :O Wow, I didn't realize there were so many of you... Thanks so much!:D


	12. Comfort

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Comfort

* * *

**

"Katie! What a nice surprise, come on in!"

Katie Stevens smiled uncertainly as her mother ushered her into the house. She was immediately overwhelmed by the feeling of safety and familiarity – despite having moved out almost six years ago, this place still felt like home. The pictures in mismatched frames told the story of her family's life, her mother's collection of china figurines reminded her of Christmas presents and the smell of home cooked dinner always made her ravenous. It was a house of pleasant, happy memories.

But she had two kinds of memories.

"Why didn't you call?" her mother mock-scolded her, smiling. "I'd have made spaghetti instead of steak!"

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I forgot."

"Well, you'll just have to eat what I cooked, then."

Katie didn't tell her that whatever she had cooked would certainly be a hundred times better than what she normally ate. Even after so many years she could never quite find her way around a kitchen.

Her father was in the living room, as always, slouching in front of the TV, watching the News.

"Anything interesting there, Dad?"

"The government doesn't seem to have fallen apart since yesterday, so no, there isn't," he grumbled. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she joked.

"Of course I am! I'd just be happier if you came in with a husband and two grandchildren!" he answered, half-serious. She burst into laughter.

"Dad, that's never going to happen, and you know that."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "An old man can dream, can't he? Now go and help your mother if you're going to stay for dinner."

Seamlessly falling into the family routine, she set the table and coaxed her father to switch off the TV. When the three of them finally settled down to dinner, she felt as if she had never left.

"So? How's work?" her mother asked gently. "Are the kids nice to you?"

"Yeah, mostly," she snickered. "Some boys tried to flirt with me, but I'm fairly sure I've managed to beat that one out of their heads."

"Aren't there any older boys in that school of yours? Teachers? Principals?" Her father gave her a pointed look. "You know, anyone interesting?"

"Eric! When are you going to stop with that? Stop pressuring her! She'll meet someone in her own time, and if she won't, then so be it!"

Her parents fell into a well-worn argument and she watched them with a touch of nostalgia. Her mother was actually the only one bothered by her father's constant not-so-subtle hints about settling down. Katie knew that he was just worried about her. He just didn't want her to end up alone. He wanted her to have a family of her own to fall back on when the two of them passed away. She loved him for it just as much as she loved her mother for letting her live her life the way she wanted to.

"Mom, Dad," she said suddenly, interrupting them.

"Yes, honey?"

"I wanted to tell you something," she smiled, a bit shakily. "That's why I came by today."

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "I've found him."

Her dad blinked. "Found who?"

"Kenshin."

Silence stretched over the table.

"Kenshin?" her mother repeated breathlessly. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," she choked. "It's him. It's definitely him! I'd know him anywhere."

Her father looked appalled. "Katie, are you having hallucinations again? Do you need help? If you don't have money for therapy, we have some savings…"

"Dad! I am not hallucinating! I never was! I told you countless times!"

"Calm down," urged her mother. "I believe you, you know I do. Tell me. Who is he? Is he a teacher at the school?"

Katie shook her head in misery.

"He's a student, Mom," she admitted.

Her father paled. "A _student_, oh, good Lord! Katie, _please_ tell me you're not interested in a _student_! Is he even legal?"

"He's a senior," she snapped. "And I'm not about to jump him, so relax!"

"We know, dear, don't get angry," her mother intervened, shooting her husband a look. "Does he know you?"

Katie pursed her lips. She remembered the fear in his eyes and how quickly he had masked it with the patented rurouni smile. She remembered the rivulet of blood flowing from his scar as he stubbornly told her his name wasn't Kenshin.

"I'm not sure," she allowed reluctantly. "I think he does… But he denied it."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

This was it, the reason why she'd been like a wraith for the last three weeks. The reason why she finally decided to go back to the comfort of her childhood home and to talk to her parents.

"He hates me," she whispered through her tightened throat, tears gathering in her eyes. "He doesn't come to my classes, he avoids me in the corridors and he _ran away_ when I just tried to say 'hello'…"

The dam was broken and all of her pent up emotions rushed out in an outburst of sobs. In a matter of seconds she found herself enveloped in her mother's embrace. She held her until she had cried herself out.

"He doesn't hate you, I'm sure," she said soothingly. "He's just confused. He's just eighteen, he didn't have time to come to terms with his soul yet. Remember when you were a teenager? You were so lost, one day you wanted to go off and start your dojo and reinstate your style and another you cried yourself to sleep because you couldn't remember any of the moves. Give him time, sweetie. Don't pressure him. If he really remembers you, he'll come around."

"You should probably make the kid come back to class, though," her father said dryly, reminding them of his presence. "You don't want to fail him, do you?"

And she laughed, bubbling with positive energy, knowing deep down inside that despite everything, it was all going to be fine.

Somehow.

* * *

**A/N: **As the story grew along it became obvious that I couldn't tell it just in 100-word snippets. So even though I'm not abandoning the drabble format, you may expect some more longer chapters mixed up in between :P

This is actually truer to my actual style than the minimalism of the previous installments :P To be frank I do tend to get caught up in details a bit, but it's just so pleasant to explore all the angles...

Once again thanks to Houkanno Yuuhou, caseyedith, SRAS9, Chronicle Sleeper and sulou :)


	13. Confident

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Confident

* * *

**

Remembering her father's advice, the next day Katie goes to the principal's office to ask for a parent-teacher conference with the Jacksons. They schedule an appointment later that week and she spends the remaining few days fretting. She knows she should be more grown up about this, but he had always intimidated her when it really counted. She never felt fully confident about herself and her feelings when it came to him.

When the time finally arrives she sits in the classroom ready to faint. She barely registers the father and the principal.

The only one she sees is him.

* * *

**A/N: **Since this is only a sad filler...


	14. Hate

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Hate

* * *

**

"Kenshin," she says softly.

Sean's fingers curl into fists. "My name is not Kenshin."

She gives him a long, sad look. "Do you hate me, Kenshin?"

He looks down at his lap. His hands tremble.

"What is the meaning of this?" his father demands angrily, but Sean tunes him out. His eyes turn inwards and he sees a night with fireflies, a defiant tilt of a head, then a gentle curve of a smile, and finally a vacant blue stare and a heart pierced by a sword.

His soul cries.

"I don't hate you," he says eventually. "I hate myself."

* * *

**A/N: **... I decided to give you a bonus :P

Thanks go to Houkanno Yuuhou, caseyedith, SRAS9, sulou, Emi Violet and Alex :) And to answer your question, Alex, it's going to be as long as it needs... and looking at the pace that will probably be quite long :P


	15. Fault

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Fault

* * *

**

Katie's heart is breaking.

"It's not your fault," she whispers. "It was never your fault."

He doesn't answer. He looks different, younger, more vulnerable than she had ever seen him before. In a second she realizes that he is not the world-weary wanderer, the wise, kind man she had known in another life. He is a scared, confused teenager, crumbling under the weight of guilt about crimes he has never committed.

"I don't blame you," she tells him.

He raises his head and she gasps as the wanderer stares out of the youthful face.

"You have always been naïve, Kaoru-dono."

* * *

**A/N: **Seems like I'm slowly abandoning the 100-word drabble format in favor of longer chapters, so it's very probable that in the future the updates won't be so frequent anymore... Sorry about that ;) In the meantime, though... Still a couple of drabbles to post left :)

Thanks to Houkanno Yuuhou, Emi Violet, SRAS9, sulou, Void and J Luc Pitard :):)


	16. Haunt

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Haunt

* * *

**

Robert watches them staring at each other. The atmosphere in the room is so heavy with tension that he finds it hard to breathe. The principal fidgets in his seat, not following the conversation. But Robert knows.

His son's dreams have come to haunt him in the body of this woman.

"Who are you?" he asks, his tone dangerous. "Who are you to my son?"

She turns to look at him and her eyes are filled with tears.

"She's my teacher, Dad," Sean speaks up before she can answer. "Nothing else."

Robert doesn't believe it.

The tears spill in silence.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to Houkanno Yuuhou, SRAS9, J Luc Pitard, Emi Violet and sulou! :D


	17. Baffled

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Baffled

* * *

**

I watch in bemusement as Miss Stevens suddenly stands up and silently leaves the room. Sean Jackson's fathomless eyes follow her to the door, lingering there as it swings shut with a quiet click. Then he turns his gaze to me and I nearly shudder at its intensity. In a second the emotion is gone, hidden under a polite smile.

"I'm deeply sorry for all the trouble I've caused, Principal Thompson, sir," he says demurely. "The fault was all mine. I assure you I'll stop skipping P.E., that I will."

Father and son bid their goodbyes, leaving me completely baffled.

* * *

**A/N:** This chappie marks the end of 100-word shorties for a while... The bad news is, my Muse seems to hold a grudge against me. I have the story planned out in detail for the next fifteen installments or so, but it just defies verbalisation. So I'm left staring at the screen, at a loss for words... And it sucks :P**  
**

Anyways, thanks to SRAS9 and Emi Violet :) My faithful readers, I love ya!:D


	18. One

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**One

* * *

**

The engine roared to life. Sean pressed his body further into the passenger seat and turned his head to look out the window. He could feel his father's piercing eyes trying to drill holes in his skull, but he ignored him, hoping he would leave him alone. Fat chance.

"Do you want to talk about it?" his father asked tentatively after he had swerved back into the traffic. "You know you can tell me and your mother everything."

Sean sighed and put on a reassuring smile before turning to look at his father. He was giving him sideways glances, worry apparent in his eyes and tense lines creasing his forehead. His auburn temples seemed to be growing greyer every day.

"There's nothing to talk about, Dad," he said, trying to sound upbeat. "But if there is, I'll surely tell you."

His father's face clouded. "Surely."

Sean grimaced. He hated worrying his parents, but he hated lying to them more. It was a lose-lose situation.

But he had no other option. Long ago he had made the decision not to burden them with anymore of his inner demons, and he wasn't about to change his mind. He didn't want anyone else to suffer because of him.

So he retreated further behind the mask he had created in another lifetime, losing ties with everyone around him.

Until Kaoru crashed back into his life.

He closed his eyes, feeling a fresh onslaught of pain. He'd recognized her from the very first moment, even though her face structure was different, even though her eyes were grey instead of blue, even though she was so much older and much more mature. At first he tried to deny it, had tried to convince himself that he was just transferring the image of Kaoru onto a completely random woman, that his mind was playing tricks on him. It couldn't possibly be true.

Because if Kaoru had really existed, then it meant that all of his other memories were real as well.

And he just wasn't able to deal with that.

But now… Seeing her again, talking to her… it made him feel so many things all at once that he couldn't just chalk it up to a hallucination. Even though he'd told her that she was just his teacher, he knew that it wasn't true. 'Just teachers' didn't feel like this.

He just had to figure out what she was if it wasn't 'just a teacher'.

Unaware of his son's inner thoughts, his father parked the car in their drive-way and killed the engine. Sean unbuckled his seatbelt and was about to open the door when his father's hand stopped him.

"Look at me, Sean," he demanded. "I know that woman is not just your teacher. Did you dream about her? Was she important to you?"

Sean shook his head. His father didn't need to know. "You're wrong, Dad," he said firmly. "In this life she is just my teacher."

"In this life? What do you mean? You only get one life."

Startled by his slip he hesitated before plunging into unsteady damage control. "Yes, Dad. There's only one life for each of us," he said quickly and immediately got out of the car, leaving his father confused and unsettled.

He entered the house, greeted his mother with a kiss and a bright smile, and wandered up the stairs to his bedroom. He closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh.

One life. If only that were true.

* * *

**A/N: **As I promised the first of the longer chappies, even though it's not really that long... But as I warned, I'll have to stop updating every day... But you can expect a new chapter around Wednesday:)

Great thanks go to sulou, SRAS9, Houkanno Yuuhou, Emi Violet, Nadya Lubov and skenshingumi! :) Thanks for reviewing even though ffnet is probably driving all of us insane! :D


	19. Identity

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Identity

* * *

**

There were times, for example when he was doing homework, when Sean didn't remember about who he'd been.

Sometimes, especially when signing his English essays with 'Sean Jackson', he wondered if he'd really once been called Himura Battousai. Or was it Kenshin? Shinta? The names blended together into the non-verbal image one has of oneself – an incomplete, haphazard and biased account of one's own person.

It didn't help that the memories were inconsistent. Some were blurry, others as sharp as the blade of a sword. He didn't remember all of his life, just glimpses, and sometimes just memories of having memories. For example, he knew he'd fought with a man called Aoshi, but the only thing he remembered doing with him was drinking tea. He also knew he'd been a wanderer for the better part of his existence, but in his mind the years of journeying all over Japan were reduced to a series of campfires, restless naps, blisters and hunger.

In his dreams he found images, impressions, scents and sounds. Most of the time they were nonsensical, memories jumbled together non-chronologically, and it was only after waking up that he was able to put the puzzle pieces together to form a relatively complete picture, filling in the blanks with the blind certainty of having dreamed about being on a beach without actually remembering the sea.

So it came easily to him to disbelieve, to think himself insane rather than reincarnated, to agree to therapy, to hypnosis, to medication, to whatever the hell would work to make the dreams stop coming every night like clockwork. Unfortunately, all that was powerless against the perseverance of his subconscious. The dreams persisted, replaying, fleshing out, torturing, soothing, nagging, forcing him to remember.

However, his life did not consist solely of dreams and psychiatrists.

It was true that he didn't have many friends (he'd learned back in kindergarten to distance himself from the other kids, because when he so much as opened up most of them thought him a weirdo, and it hadn't changed much since then), but he had wonderful, loving parents and his own childhood memories of Thanksgiving turkey and Christmas presents mellowed out Himura Kenshin's bitter recollections of famine and slave trade. Mugs of hot cocoa, bed-time stories and good-night kisses slowly, but surely, replaced the fear, uncertainty, cold and hunger.

He read books and watched movies, jogged in the park, played with the little kids next door, went to school and did his homework, helped with house chores. Apart from the occasional visit to the therapist he lead a normal, slightly sheltered suburban life of a middle-class teenager. Every day he created new, peaceful, if a bit lonely memories, pushing the old, more turbulent ones to the back of his mind.

However, some memories just wouldn't go without a fight.

Those were the ones about death.

* * *

**A/N: **So here are some answers how this reincarnation thing works in this story :P Hope you like my take on it :D

You can expect an update around Friday/Saturday :)

Thanks go to my lovely reviewers: SRAS9, Emi Violet, Alex, J Luc Pitard and brit02 :)


	20. Death

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Death

* * *

**

He remembered death very well. It was always the most vivid part of his memories. He dreamed about it almost every night, and every time it seemed to take a different face, making him wonder if it was even humanly possible to have killed so many people as to fill millions of dreams. The thing was, he couldn't even remember the approximant number of his victims, he figured he'd lost count even before his previous life melted into nothingness.

Two deaths stood prominent in his mind, two recurring dreams, sometimes merging together, sometimes haunting him relentlessly on intermittent nights. Two women, different as the moon and the sun, both beloved, both lost, both the reason why, in a moment of weakness, he'd carved the cross-shaped memento onto his cheek.

However, the most ironic of it all was the fact that the only death he barely remembered was his own. He guessed there wasn't anything interesting about it, after all, he'd been barely alive for years before someone finally put him out of his misery. The memory solidified in his mind as a vague feeling of helplessness, a flash of steel, then faint laughter, his own relief and then nothing. It wasn't even scary, but it made him feel hollow and disappointed, somehow. He'd thought it was the end, welcomed it, even.

And then it turned out to be just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: **More of Kenshin's memories... More action on Sunday!:)

Thanks to J Luc Pitard, Houkanno Yuuhou, brit02, SRAS9, Emi Violet, Alex, skenshingumi and sulou! :D You guys are great :D


	21. Drawings

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Drawings

* * *

**

"Do you still keep the drawings?"

The question was asked quietly, with a hint of hesitation. Monica Jackson raised her eyes from her book and looked across the sitting room at her husband, who was resting in his favorite armchair, pretending to read the paper.

"Of course," she said immediately. There was no need to specify, she knew exactly which drawings he meant. "Why do you ask?"

Robert sighed and pinched his nose, putting the paper in his lap, a sure sign that something was not right.

"There's something I need to check," he answered enigmatically. "Please, could you bring them?"

Monica frowned in confusion, but rose from her seat all the same. "Sure. I'll be right back."

She left the living room and climbed the stairs, but before she entered the master bedroom she hovered for a moment in front of her son's door. Through the dark, pristine wood she could hear faint music, something pretty and melodious, possibly classical. Smiling slightly, she knocked and entered after hearing the soft 'come in'.

The room was tidy and minimalistic, painted in pleasant earth tones. A single bed, a wardrobe in the corner, a neat desk and a bookcase with rows upon rows of books and CDs, all of them ordered alphabetically, not one out of line – it was everything her perfectionist son needed in his world. No posters or pictures adorned the walls, no wayward socks gathered dust in the middle of the rug and the bed was always perfectly made, the duvet so taut that she was certain it would pass even the most rigorous army inspection.

Her son himself was at the desk, hunched over a mountain of homework.

"How are you doing?" she asked. "Do you need anything?"

He turned around and she saw that he had a band-aid on his cheek.

"I'm all right," he said cheerfully. "Just finishing, actually."

She didn't hear him, staring aghast at the band-aid. "Sean, are your scars bleeding again?"

His expression instantly became defensive. "It's nothing. Please don't worry."

"It's not nothing!" she exclaimed shrilly. "It's the second time these past two weeks, it's not normal! You should go see a doctor, maybe you need stitches!"

He turned back to his homework, shielding the band-aid from her sight. "Mom, please, don't worry. It'll pass, that it will."

She wanted to say so much more, but the words just wouldn't leave her mouth. Helpless, she stared at the back of his head, not for the first time wondering what was happening beneath the red hair.

The women at the office regularly supplied her with horror stories about rebellious teenagers, about 'keep out' signs, black nail polish, bad language, drugs, alcohol and whatever else normal kids did to assert their independence. She'd read countless manuals about problem children. If he had come home stoned, with a tattoo and a pregnant girlfriend she would have known what to do. As it was, she was continuously mystified. Nothing she did seemed to reach him, nothing managed to break the layer of ice he'd put around his heart.

"I understand," she said eventually, defeated. But before closing the door she just had to add one more thing. "Sean?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

The chair squeaked underneath his weight. Then his quiet voice penetrated the silence.

"I love you too, Mom."

Feeling a bit better, Monica let the door shut, then remembered her original purpose and walked to the bedroom she shared with her husband. Inside she opened the wardrobe and reached up for a large wooden box with flowery carvings. Holding it gingerly in her arms, she descended the stairs and re-entered the living room. Robert was sitting silently in his armchair, the paper forgotten in his lap.

"You have them?" he asked when he saw her.

"Here," she said, putting the box on the coffee table next to him. "But I have a question."

"Hmm?" he muttered, already putting the paper away and reaching for the box. She stopped him.

"Does this have something to do with the parent-teacher conference? You've been awfully quiet since you came back. And I just talked to him. Robert, his cheek is bleeding again. Please tell me what happened. Did he cut himself again?"

Robert shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not quite sure. Something isn't right… I'll tell you in a moment, I just need to check something…"

Exasperated, she let him have the box. There was no reasoning with him when he was so distracted.

Inside the box she kept all the things connected with their son's early years of therapy. Evaluations, reports, test results… and the drawings Sean had drawn when he was around six or seven. They were illustrations of his dreams, prompted by one of the doctors, but quickly abandoned as an idea, because they only made him sadder. He'd managed to draw eight, and she'd kept them all, hoping foolishly that one day they might help in one way or another.

Robert took the drawings out of the box and arranged them on the table, scanning each with a slight frown.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, barely glancing at the variety of pictures. She didn't need to look, she knew them all by heart.

The first drawing he'd drawn in his childish, clumsy style, was of a solitary man with long red hair, a stick-like sword at his waist and a large cross-shaped scar obscuring most of his face. The shrink had pronounced the figure Sean's alter-ego, but Monica wasn't quite so sure. Instead of identifying himself with the man, little Sean seemed to hate him.

The next three were the most disturbing. They consisted of black and red blobs of paint with occasional dark slashes and, what was most horrifying, what seemed to be dead people. Sean had told them over and over again that he was dreaming about blood and death, but seeing it displayed like this always made her flinch with horror. What on earth had put those awful images inside her little boy's head?

Robert put the three pictures aside, quickly, as if they burned him, and turned to the rest, completely ignoring her question. She watched as he pondered the fifth drawing, a woman with long black hair and coal-black eyes, her white clothes – a peculiar cross between a dress and a kimono – gruesomely stained with blood. Underneath, in unsteady letters, a shaky hand had written 'tOMOe'.

Her husband shook his head, muttering. "No, not her."

He bypassed the drawing of a man in a Superman cape and a group shot of a tall man with rooster-like black hair, a little boy and a young woman with a ponytail, both in weird wide trousers and carrying sticks, and moved to the last one in the series. It was the young woman with a ponytail, but her blue eyes were empty, her cheek had a cross-shaped wound and there was a sword sticking out of her chest. Next to the dead, slumped figure was the caption: 'KaORU'.

The picture slipped from Robert's fingers and floated gently onto the table.

"What is it?" Monica pressed, feeling vaguely apprehensive.

"It's her," he said slowly, his eyes wide. "It's Kaoru."

"You mean the girl in the picture? She must be important somehow, he drew her twice, after all…"

"Yes, she is important, all right," he agreed readily. "And I think I've met her today."

For a moment Monica thought he was insane, and hoped that his explanation would clear her fears away, but by the time she'd heard all about the parent-teacher conference and the young woman teaching P.E. she was convinced that her husband had finally gone round the bend.

"What are you trying to say?" she spoke eventually, rubbing her temples. "Are you saying that the P.E. teacher is the girl in the drawing? That's crazy."

But Robert didn't laugh sheepishly like she'd hoped he would. "Honey, he called her _Kaoru_. He told her, and I quote, 'You've always been naïve, Kaoru'. And I think he's been skipping P.E. to avoid her. You can't tell me that it's nothing."

She decided to humor him. "All right. So let's assume it's something. Then what do you think it is?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure she was in his dreams."

Monica pursed her lips. "You think he's been having prophetic dreams about his future teacher's death? I mean, look at this, it's awful. The girl has a sword in her heart."

"She's not going to die," he assured her. "I think she already did."

"I don't understand. Why would this Kaoru be alive if she already died?"

He shook his head. "That's just the thing, her name is not really Kaoru, it's Katie."

"So what?"

"And she called Sean 'Kenshin'. And he responded to that."

A seed of doubt planted itself in her mind, making her shiver. "So what does that mean?"

"I don't know. But I sure as hell intend to find out."

* * *

**A/N: **Uh oh, Robert's scheming... whatever will he do? XD

Kaoru/Katie's coming back on Wednesday!:D

Thanks to sulou, J Luc Pitard, SRAS9, brit02, Emi Violet and skenshingumi :) Believe it or not, your reviews often inspire me to write :P


	22. Stupid

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Stupid

* * *

**

At this hour the dojo was empty, which suited Katie fine. She needed a moment to herself, to figure things out, to let off steam… and she'd always thought best while doing kata.

So she'd driven to the dojo and let herself in with her spare key. After exchanging her jeans for hakama she switched on the light in the main practice hall and padded bare-foot to the middle of the room. Soon the night air was filled with her controlled shouts, the swish of the bokken and the squeak of her soles as they hit the polished floor.

On the outside she looked composed and professional, but on the inside…

_IDIOT! _

A downward swish – _complete and utter _ - a parry, few steps back – _MORON!_

She'd never felt more _stupid_ than she did at the moment.

She'd always prided herself on being as far from a stereotypical airhead as it was possible, yet it seemed that the only thing she'd ever been was delusional.

What was she thinking, exactly? To try and insinuate herself into the life of a seventeen year old _boy_, thinking that he was her lost _soulmate_, of all the effing things in the world.

She charged forward with a savage snarl, the bokken cutting the imaginary foe into shreds.

Oh, God, how could she have been so blind? For most of her second life she'd lived under the impression that Kenshin and she – Kaoru – had been in love, their blooming feelings brutally interrupted by her death… And yes, her memories certainly did supply a variety of emotions concerning the red-headed swordsman that suggested a deep attachment on her part… But on his…? She had little to no information on how he had really felt about her back then.

And now…?

_You have always been naïve, Kaoru-dono._

Why thank you, captain obvious! Yes, she was naïve, she had to be the most naïve girl in the entire universe.

The truth was…

The truth was that all her life she'd been putting herself on hold, pushing away every prospective relationship, saying that it didn't feel quite right, that she was _waiting_…

Waiting for what? Her red-haired, scarred Prince Charming? _Really_, Katie?

Yes, really.

Because she'd believed that she couldn't possibly have memories of her previous life if it wasn't because she was meant to meet him again and they were meant to have their second chance and they were meant to live happily ever after. Because if that wasn't the case, then why? Why the _hell_ did she have to remember? If she didn't get her fairy tale then what was the point of remembering her own death?

So when she found him it was like a dream come true, it was finally going to happen, what she's been waiting for all this time… She didn't stop to think that he might not want her in his life, it was obvious that he had to have been waiting for her too…

She didn't stop to think that he was her _student_.

A student, for God's sake!

Sure she'd known that, but the knowledge was peripheral, additional, unimportant. He was _Kenshin_!

But he wasn't, really. Just like she wasn't really Kaoru.

He was Sean Jackson, a seventeen year old high school student, _her student_, a _child_.

And she was just his teacher.

_Nothing else_.

Just like he'd said.

She stopped in mid-swing, shoulders sagging as the bokken fell out of her hands and hit the floor with an echoing clack.

_Stupid._

She felt humiliated and dirty. She was a grown woman acting moony-eyed over a teenager! And in front of her boss, too! It was simply inexcusable. She was a disgrace.

She wondered if she should just quit. She had some savings, and her other job as a kendo instructor was lucrative enough to put food on the table for a few months while she searched for another post. She could leave and never bother him again. He could lead his new life without unwanted reminders of the previous one. He certainly deserved a clean slate.

He could be happy…

But she would never see him again.

A couple of despondent tears escaped her tightly closed eyes as she stood alone in the middle of the large, empty room, hands clenched into fists.

_It's for the best_, she thought grimly. _My presence reminds him of death… of my death, of Tomoe's death. He blames himself for it. Even though none of it is his fault, he carries the guilt on his shoulders. Always and forever. I can't help him lift it. I couldn't do it then, and now I'm just as powerless. The least I can do is remove myself from his sight and reduce his pain._

Drying her cheeks she reached to the floor for the fallen bokken and immediately leapt back into the dance.

She would not get broken over this, she vowed silently.

Because she might be stupid, but she certainly wasn't going to be weak.

Not anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah... sorry it's so late, but I wasn't happy with this one after I read through it for the last time before posting... And fixing it required lots of thinking, over-analyzing and "getting into the mood of things"... I'm still not quite sure of it, but at least now it seems more or less logical...

An update coming on Saturday! (yeah, well, what can I say... I'm back to school xD)

Thanks go to SRAS9, J Luc Pitard, brit02, skenshingumi, Emi Violet, Alex, Void, sulou, Chronicle Sleeper and hislips :):)


	23. Indifferent

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Indifferent

* * *

**

The next day Sean went to P.E. with his heart lodged uncomfortably in his throat. He stood awkwardly in the back, hiding behind his taller classmates, unsure of what to expect.

He didn't see her when she came in, but he heard her angry voice hollering at the students to quiet down. As she started checking the attendance he realized he needed to see her, needed to see that she was fine, that he hadn't hurt her. So he snuck in between some of the guys at the front, careful to remain relatively out of her sight.

"Watch it!" someone hissed, but one look at him stilled the disapproval. Most people at school thought he was a knife-obsessed freak and none of them wanted to mess with him. He hated their fear, but it was all for the best. None of them would try to befriend him.

Doing his best to ignore the sudden space around him, he peeked at her from behind two jocks, both of them thankfully still oblivious to his proximity.

His breath hitched. She stood proud, her presence impressive despite her small frame, face the embodiment of professionalism and fierce determination. For all intents and purposes, to him she looked ready for battle.

"She's sure feisty today," he heard the jock on the left mutter to his friend, the leer apparent in his voice. The one on the right snorted.

"Yeah, man, I bet she's a hellcat in the sheets. I'd do her any day."

Sean flinched in outrage. How dare they say things like this about her? She was their teacher, damn it!

The jock on the left snickered. "Face it, with her mood like that you wouldn't be the one doing the doing."

"Yeah, well, what can I say, I like them aggressive as much as – "

"You shouldn't be talking like this about a teacher," Sean inserted hotly before he could think twice about it. "Or any woman, for that matter."

They turned around, but their derisive comments died on their lips in the face of his furious glare. The one on the left was the first to recover.

"And who are you to stop me, _freak_?" He tried to sneer, but it came out as a grimace.

Sean was about to answer when her voice penetrated the haze of his anger.

"Jackson!" she snapped, annoyed.

"Here!" he called quickly, fixing his eyes on her expression, trying to see her reaction, anything…

But her face remained impassive as she moved down the list. She didn't even raise her head.

Vaguely disappointed and, frankly, a bit bewildered, he stared at her some more before slipping away. Once he returned to his favored position at the back of the group he stood slightly apart, arms crossed, eyes on the ground.

Had he been imagining things?

He'd spent the entire night prepping himself for today, for the inevitable rollercoaster of negative emotions accompanying their interaction, expecting another public confrontation, because she didn't seem to realize that whatever it was that made her know about his dreams – reincarnation, telepathy, freakish coincidence – it was best discussed in private, and not in front of an audience, and instead of all that she just went and completely ignored him.

It was good, but also bad. Good because she wasn't making a spectacle out of him, yet again, but bad because now he had absolutely no proof that she did recognize him as Kenshin and he hadn't hallucinated his way through the last two weeks. Good because if it was in fact only a hallucination, then it meant that the dreams were not real and he wasn't a… ruthless killer. Bad because then it meant that he was officially insane.

He honestly had no idea which option was worse.

There was no time to ponder that problem, though, because Miss Stevens had finally finished the list and was now starting the warm-up.

"Twenty laps!" she called in no-nonsense tone. "And be quick about it!"

The group heaved a collective sigh and one by one the students broke into a jog.

Sean, however, stood rooted to the spot, a voice echoing in his mind.

_Yahiko! Now do seven thousand more!_

"Jackson! Move your lazy ass!"

Partially startled out of his trance, Sean automatically started to run, even though his brain was still going haywire and the voice, a woman's voice – _Kaoru's voice_ – was still ringing in his ears. Before he knew it he was gaining on the group. The rubber soles of his trainers hit the gym floor in sync with his heartbeat and his breath adjusted itself on its own accord – running was his element, his refuge, his sanctuary…

In no time at all he found himself at the head of the group, running like a maniac, the muscles of his thighs tingling in appreciation.

"Effing show off!" someone grunted from behind him, and the words cut right through to his gut, almost stopping him in his tracks.

_Crap!_

He slowed down, feigning a stitch, and soon was overtaken. Ignoring the dirty looks of the passing guys, he deliberately matched his pace to the one of the large group in the middle. Mingling in with the others, he ran almost casually, without breaking into a sweat.

Every lap or so he dared a peek at Miss Stevens, hoping for… for what, exactly? He wasn't sure. Her indifference miffed him. He knew he was being unreasonable, because wasn't that very thing what he had been aiming for? He wanted her to act indifferent, like a normal teacher, he didn't want her drawing any more attention to him. But now, with his wish granted, he felt… unsettled by her lack of interest. He needed something, a sign, anything, that would tell him that she was who he thought she was.

But every time he looked her eyes were anywhere but on him. She was talking to the other P.E. teacher, his former track coach, Mr. Alvarez, completely absorbed in his words. It was as if their last two conversations had never happened.

That's why he was unprepared when around the nineteenth peek his eyes suddenly locked with hers.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh oh, and what's going to happen _now_? xD

Next installment on Wednesday! (provided I actually get my dates straight this time! XD)

Thanks to J Luc Pitard, SRAS9, Emi Violet, sulou, amie689, skenshingumi, brit 02 and Nadya Lubov :)


	24. Doubt

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Doubt

* * *

**

Katie was having a really lousy day. She had barely slept a wink last night, too busy agonizing over her decision. In the end, around three a.m., she had composed a letter of resignation, which now sat in her purse like a time bomb. Mentally and physically exhausted, she had crawled to work with the sole purpose of somehow getting through the day and then ending her nightmare with a private talk with the Principal.

She completely forgot that Sean Jackson was supposed to be in her third period.

It was probably because he'd only shown up that one time and she wasn't really counting on him showing up ever again. That's why when she saw him enter the gym she was so shocked that for a moment she couldn't even move. It took her a few seconds to recover, but thankfully no one noticed her blunder.

_He's just a student! Treat him like a student! _

Squaring her shoulders, she obeyed her inner voice and decided that acting as if he wasn't there would be the best course of action. He was just another student, right? So she kept her head down while checking the attendance list, sliding over his name without so much as a twitch. She even managed to reprimand him! He was just another student and she couldn't allow him to slack off.

But then she saw him running.

Mesmerized, she watched as he effortlessly outran the rest of the students, his feet barely touching the ground, limbs moving with perfect fluidity… It was as if he were flying…

It was beautiful.

But then suddenly he was slowing down and in the blink of an eye he was jogging with the rest of the average students, seamlessly blending in, like he belonged in this ordinary gym class instead of at the Olympics.

"Yeah, the kid's something else, ain't he?"

She jumped before whirling around, flushing like an idiot, words of explanation dying on her lips as she saw her colleague smirk at her knowingly.

"I was just…"

"Flabbergasted, right? Should've seen me when I first saw that kid run."

Juan Alvarez was a tall man in his mid-thirties, and also possibly the friendliest person on the school staff. Apart from being a P.E. teacher like her he coached the apple in the Principal's eye – the track team.

"But… I haven't seen him during your practice!" Katie exclaimed. "With a talent like this he should be the star of the team!"

Juan shrugged. "Well, he _was_ the star of the track team, until he quit."

"Quit! Why?"

"Who knows? The kid's one hell of an enigma. One day everything seems fine, then the other he does that to his face, quits the team and isolates himself – "

"Wait, what do you mean: _does that to his face_?"

Juan blinked at her hand, which had somehow found itself on his shoulder, but Katie didn't care. She needed to know.

"Well, uh… Those scars on his cheek? He did them himself. You know Mrs. Brown? The biology teacher? It was in her class."

For a moment she stood motionless, staring up at him in disbelief, but then her heart clenched painfully and tears sprang to her eyes. How could she have been so blind? She hadn't even noticed the scars, they were too much of an ingrained part of Kenshin that they seemed natural and _normal_… She hadn't realized that in this life he shouldn't have them, that this new face of his should have been unblemished…

"Yeah, it's really shocking. I mean, why would a person do that to himself? There was an investigation later on, people thought maybe he was being abused… But his family's really great, apparently… But it seems like he has schizophrenia or something, I don't really know… It's a real shame, too, because he's a very nice kid and his talent is, well, _phenomenal._ Uh, Katie? You listening?"

She wasn't.

She had only stolen a glance at him, but at the same moment his eyes shifted and met hers and for a second she was lost, her mind a mush, her heart breaking.

He'd carved the scars himself. There had to be a reason for that. It was a symbol – of what he'd been, of what he'd vowed, of what he'd become. A symbol of love, death and hate. A symbol of Tomoe.

She averted her eyes, not wanting him to see her like this.

Because what hurt the most was that Tomoe deserved a place in his life.

She, Kaoru, apparently did not.

But this was not the place to be falling apart.

"So, uh… Did he say why he quit the track team?" she choked, blinking away her tears. Juan gave her a questioning look, but she ignored it, so he quirked an eyebrow and answered the question.

"Well, it was the stupidest reason, really… He said he didn't want to bring negative attention to the team and he didn't budge even when I told him that he was being a total idiot. I mean, what the hell? Negative attention? Seriously!"

Katie's tears were replaced with a deep, thoughtful frown. Slowly, with tentative hopefulness, a tiny bit of doubt settled at the back of her mind.

"And then he isolated himself?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Juan nodded. "He's never been one of the popular crowd, mind, but he was well-liked, I guess… A good natured, goofy kind of guy, could laugh at himself no problem… And then he went and slashed his face and became a hermit and never speaks to anyone anymore. As I said, a complete mystery."

Katie hummed noncommittally. There was definitely something fishy about Sean Jackson's behavior, in a vaguely familiar way. In her mind's eye images flashed and blended together, creating a faint picture of another red-haired man hiding from the world behind his bangs and his scar.

In the past she'd barely gathered enough courage to wheedle her way through that impenetrable mask before she was yanked away, forever unsatisfied with the miniscule glimpse of the man behind it. She'd wanted to tear the mask off, to scratch it off his face with her nails, to finally see his unguarded expression, to be the only one he'd allowed that close. Yet he was resistant, and her nails quickly became chipped while the mask still remained intact. But at that time, when she'd been merely a slip of a girl, she'd never given up, she'd tried until the very end…

Perhaps this time was not so very different, after all.

Perhaps she was being too hasty…

Perhaps she just needed to try harder instead of running away.

Doubt and hope etched on her face, she allowed her eyes to sweep over the running group of students in search of the red-haired boy with the red-haired man's soul.

Then she blinked.

"Hey!" she heard Juan's frantic voice beside her. "What's he – Whoa!"

They watched in horror as Sean Jackson's beautiful run faltered, his legs tangling up, and as he stumbled forward and fell to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh…. I thought I wasn't going to make it today… And I didn't, since it's already half past midnight… But still :P

I hope you liked this installment… It gave me lots of grief, I tell you…

Hopefully I'll have the next one by Saturday, but with my Muse on strike and with the psychology of the characters twisted into a Gordian Knot and with my abject fear of _deus ex machina_… Well, let's just say, I reserve my right to take a little while longer…

Thanks go to Alex, Houkanno Yuuhou, brit02, skenshingumi, Emi Violet, SRAS9, J Luc Pitard, Nadya Lubov, Savel and hislips. :)

And yes… I do realize this story is extremely slow. It's deliberate xD


	25. Shift

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Shift

* * *

**

It's really funny how the mind works.

Sometimes it takes only a sound, a scent, a glance, and it all crumbles like a house of cards.

Later Sean blames it on the lack of sleep and on the stress of the past few weeks, tries to rationalize, to make it seem more logical, even though all of it defies logic altogether.

But in reality it only takes that one moment when their eyes meet, and then she looks away, taking with her the anguish in her soul.

His world shifts.

Then someone catches him unawares and, pushed from behind, Kenshin stumbles.

* * *

**A/N:** Back to drabbles for a while… You can expect an update tomorrow :)

Thanks to SRAS9, Shizuku Tsukishima749, J Luc Pitard, duh, hislips, brit02, Houkanno Yuuhou, bbzachariah, sulou, Emi Violet and skenshingumi! :D


	26. Hornets

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Hornets

* * *

**

He falls to the ground, feeling dizzy and disoriented, hears jeering laughter and then the sound of footsteps as his attacker runs away. Lying on his side in resignation, he reaches out to touch his stomach, perversely curious about the fatal wound he knows he will find there…

But his fingers find nothing.

Bewildered, he opens his eyes, but what he sees does not bring him answers.

A gaijin woman in indecent, form-fitting clothes is running towards him, her face frantic, her hair swishing behind her, swept up into a top-knot…

He blinks. _No, that's impossible…_

"Kao – " he gasps, but chokes on the name, because suddenly his vision swims, his breath gets caught in his throat and his heart skips a beat.

It lasts no more than a second, but it feels like a lifetime – and in a way, it is exactly that. For a moment the world stops as memories whizz through his mind like a swarm of furious hornets, and the weight of another name, another identity, another life settles back onto his shoulders.

"Sean, are you all right?" he hears Miss Stevens' voice as she falls to her knees beside him.

Stifling an incredulous laugh, he answers, "I'm perfectly fine."

But even as he struggles back to his feet, he knows that she does not believe him.

He doesn't believe it either.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a very exploratory drabble… And I'm kind of proud of it, so I can't wait to see what you think! :D

Next one on Tuesday!:D

Thanks to brit02, Emi Violet, J Luc Pitard, SRAS9 :D


	27. Switch

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Switch

* * *

**

Once he manages to convince Kaoru-dono that there is nothing wrong with him, the rest of the class passes in a blur. He runs, participates in the warm-up, plays basket-ball and ignores the jocks' enraged glowers to the best of his ability. Outwardly, he shows no sign of the fact that whatever inner equilibrium he has managed to achieve over the years is now irreparably shattered.

He simply cannot fathom how his entire being could have switched in a single instant.

He is no longer Sean with inner memories of Kenshin.

Now he is Kenshin with outer memories of Sean.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm… I'm very curious what you think of this. I have a very clear idea of what I meant, but what the author means often differs from what the reader sees or what the text itself says.

The next update due on Thursday!:D

Thanks to SRAS9, J Luc Pitard, brit02, Alex and to the anonymous person!:D:D


	28. Failure

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Failure

* * *

**

Juan Alvarez pulls himself to his full height and glares imperiously at the cowering brat in front of him.

"I didn't mean to push him, Mr. Alvarez!" the idiot whines pathetically, his shifty eyes avoiding his stern gaze. "Honest!"

Juan snorts in disbelief. "Yeah, right. I saw you do it, Carver, and it my book it's earned you a detention. Now, scram!"

He watches as the little tosser runs back to his group of minions, then heaves an exasperated sigh. High school politics is hell.

He chances a glance at the red-headed victim and winces at the sting of regret that always accosts him when he thinks about this particular kid.

The thing is, Sean Jackson reminds him of the fact that he is a failure.

He was a bit idealistic when he first became a teacher all those years ago. He believed that with the right amount of interest and determination he would be able to reach the kids through physical activity, which he always perceived as something capable of shaping character and creating real bonds between people.

But even the tightly knit blend of friendship and rivalry he'd tried to cultivate in his track team didn't manage to save that one boy from some perverse sort of destruction.

And even though Juan knows that it's only one boy, to him the little red-head with the mutilated face marks the difference between failure and success.

* * *

**A/N: **Before you ask. No, Juan is NOT the reincarnation of Hiko. In my universe, if Hiko were ever to be reincarnated, I'd say he would be much younger than Kenshin, instead of several years older than Kaoru. Why? Because he's an invincible, stubborn bastard, that's why xD Juan is purely my own creation. There is a purpose to his character, but it will be revealed in due time. For now, an introductory piece :D

Since I'm going hiking this weekend, you can expect an update on Sunday evening, or on Monday if I don't manage to return early enough….

Thanks go to SRAS9, brit02, Ruli, Tree of Ashes, J Luc Pitard, Emi Violet, Jasmine blossom625, Houkanno Yuuhou, panneler-san, skenshingumi, gwen, Alex and sulou :D You're awesome, guys! 13 reviews for a single drabble :D Thanks a bunch!:D


	29. Fox

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Fox

* * *

**

Katie knows that there is something wrong with the boy, but she can't really pinpoint the thing that seems to be off. She watches him uneasily, confusion and uncertainty taking charge of the raging chaos of her emotions. The letter in her purse both mocks and tempts her and all of her decision-making skills seem to have disappeared. For a moment she longs for a certain fox-like not-quite-friend who could always manage to make sense of the disaster that was Kaoru-around-Kenshin.

_You idiot girl_, she would say scathingly, _I've never seen a more ungrateful person. The universe grants you a second chance with Ken-san! I would do anything for an opportunity like this! And what do you do? You mope around and whine like a kicked puppy. The way you are, you will never be worthy of him._

Katie sighs. The words would hurt, but they would do the trick.

However, the fact remains that there is no fox in her life to point her in the right direction. She knows that if she is to ever meet Megumi again, she will have to wait for a long time. It the meantime, though, the only one she can rely on is herself.

And this self of hers carefully weighs the pros and cons, trying to be rational and mature, but in the end it is her heart which propels her to her decision.

The letter, torn into shreds, lands in the dustbin.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back :D This one was a tricky chapter, and I'm not really sure why. I'm just not completely satisfied with it, but I have no idea how to make it better... Anyway, next installment on Wednesday :)

Thanks to SRAS9, Emi Violet, brit02, J Luc Pitard, Siren Alpha, Ruli and skenshingumi :)


	30. Detour

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Detour

* * *

**

She is preparing to go home when Juan tells her that the Principal wants to see her. In an instant she remembers the details of the previous day and the spectacle she has made of herself by walking out in the middle of the meeting for no apparent reason. Face flaming with shame and heart filled with dread of the consequences, she walks to the Principal's office like a woman condemned.

She knocks, enters and sees that someone is already inside.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'll come back later!"

Principal Thompson smiles thinly from behind his desk. "Miss Stevens! Thank you for coming so quickly. You remember Robert Jackson, don't you? He wanted to speak with you."

Surprise melts into recognition as the auburn-haired man turns around to meet her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **And Robert makes a grand come-back! Whatever will happen next? XD

Next installment on Friday or Saturday, depends on how busy I'll be on Friday :)

Thanks to brit02, SRAS9, Ruli, J Luc Pitard, Emi Violet and Jasmine blossom625 :)


	31. Names

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Names

* * *

**

The school's roof is quiet and deserted. He's been sitting here for hours now, through lunch and two of his classes, trying – in vain – to grasp the phenomenon of his elusive identity.

_First came Shinta_, he thinks as he watches puffy clouds float across the sky. If you squint, one of them resembles a little heart._ Shinta was… love._

Kenshin was next. Sharp as a blade, cocky and idealistic with youth's belief that he could take on the world.

And yet he turned into Battousai, who was death. Not only the bloody end upon his sword, but also the inner stillness, the madness and the lack of being.

_After Battousai came the Rurouni_. Rurouni was safe. The village idiot with the goofy smile, the don't-mind-sessha-de-gozaru-yo.

Surprisingly, Rurouni reverted back to Kenshin, but it was a different Kenshin, an older, wiser, but still painfully idealistic one, though his idealism was laced with guilt. _This Kenshin was friendship_.

As it turned out, however, Battousai had never left, simply lurking behind Rurouni and Kenshin, biding his time, and one day he decided to go back into the light. _And death came with him_.

And then Battousai, Rurouni and Kenshin were annihilated. For the creature that came into existence then was nameless, formless and lifeless. It drifted through reality like a ghost, and the gods only know how it managed to survive for so many years.

_And then the nothingness came. The period without a ready answer_.

And now…

Now he is Sean. The troubled teenager, the self-destructive freak and outcast.

If he says it right, it sounds almost similar to Shinta, but also Ken_shin_. For he is them all and more. He is Sean and Battousai and Rurouni and Shinta and Kenshin and Sean and Rurouni and Shinta and Battousai…

He is them all, but none of them at the same time.

He is himself.

But who that is is yet to be seen.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm proud of this one :) So I do hope you'll like it as well :)

Next update on Tuesday :D

Thanks to SRAS9, brit02, caithzadz, Emi Violet and skenshingumi :)


	32. Lunatic

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Lunatic

* * *

**

Robert didn't know what he wanted to accomplish with this, but it was too late to back out.

His eyes took in the woman standing in front of him. He knew it was stupid to compare a living person to the drawing of a seven-year-old child, but he couldn't help it and did exactly that. It was a quick comparison. If he wanted to be completely honest with himself the only resemblance was the hair – long, dark and held up in a high ponytail. However, his mind insisted that there was something more, the spirit, the way she held herself… Somehow, he had no problem envisioning her with a sword.

"Can you use a sword?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

She jerked away, as if his words physically hurt her.

"Oh, yes, our Miss Stevens is a kendo aficionado, isn't that right?" Principal Thompson interjected tersely when she didn't answer.

Robert's insides did a flip-flop. "Kendo…?"

"Yes, the Japanese art of sword-fighting," answered the Principal. "Am I correct, Miss Stevens?"

"Yes," she choked. "Kendo. The way of the sword."

"Anyway, that is probably not something Mr. Jackson came to discuss, isn't it?"

Robert collected himself. "That's right, sorry. I was just wondering, would it be possible for me to speak with Miss Stevens alone?"

"Ah, yes, of course. Miss Stevens, if you would please take Mr. Jackson to your office?"

"Right," she mumbled. "Please follow me."

That's how he found himself walking the school halls along the young P.E. teacher, hoping fervently that his son would not see him. He didn't need any more complications to this already awkward meeting.

And it was awkward. Miss Stevens was silent, borderline rude, completely ignoring him. It was weird, because normally people at least respected, if not liked him. He was head of the PR department of a fairly big company, he was used to being treated with respect and politeness. And here she was, a young woman, a schoolteacher, completely disregarding him!

But before he built up enough steam to say anything, they reached her office. Or rather, the collective P.E. teacher's office. It was a medium-sized room with two chairs, a small desk and a multitude of sports equipment. Balls of all shapes and sizes lined the walls, arranged by discipline on special cases, and beside them lay tennis rackets, badminton rackets, baseball bats and whatever else one needed to carry out a gym class.

She closed the door behind them and motioned him to sit.

"What did you want to talk about, Mr. Jackson?" she asked.

This was actually the moment he'd been dreading. He'd tried to formulate a plan of action, but his thoughts just wouldn't cooperate. Was there really a reasonable way to have this conversation without looking like a raving lunatic?

"Yesterday… You called my son 'Kenshin'," he began, clearing his throat.

She tensed and looked away.

"What of it?"

What of it indeed? "I just wanted to know… why?"

Her breath hitched. "It was… It was a slip of the tongue. I don't know where it came from."

He looked at her intently. He didn't for a moment believe that she was telling the truth.

"Do you want to know what I think, Miss Stevens?" he decided to press. "I think you know my son from somewhere else."

Her answer was preceded by a grimace. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have never met him before in my life."

For a while he didn't respond. He was prepared for denial.

He reached into his satchel and took out a folder with his son's drawings. Methodically, he arranged them on the desk.

"What about the previous one, Miss Stevens?"

* * *

**A/N: **And Robert attacks! :P

Next one on Friday! :D

Thanks to brit02, SRAS9, Pinay Tiger, Ruli, caithzadz, Emi Violet, J Luc Pitard, skenshingumi and Memorie :D


	33. Guilt

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Guilt

* * *

**

Eventually, he allows his thoughts to drift to Kaoru.

They have been eddying around the subject for awhile now, albeit continuously shying away at the very last moment. In the end, though, he knows he cannot stall forever.

So he lets his mind replay images of the beautiful shihandai as they arrive, in no particular order, ranging from peaceful, comical and loving to horrifying and unbearable. Each little tidbit that flashes on the inside of his eyes is like a needle pushed into his already punctured heart.

There are many things he feels about Kaoru, but the predominant feeling is undoubtedly guilt.

He was grateful for her hospitality, yet his enemies destroyed her home. He adored her cheerfulness and optimism, yet he persisted in putting a frown onto her face. And finally, he loved the promise of life she embodied, yet he allowed Enishi to take it away.

Not for the first time he wonders whether it wouldn't be better if she had never met him. Or if he had left her alone after dealing with Gohei. Or if he had never returned with her from Kyoto.

In each of these scenarios one thing is certain – she would have lived.

He has no idea what is the purpose of meeting her again in this life. Is he destined to destroy her again? Or is he to learn from his mistakes? Should he leave and never see her again? He is not sure how his presence could endanger her in this reality… But then again, if it is possible for them both to be reincarnated and then reunited, why shouldn't the same be possible for any of his enemies? Would meeting a soul of his former victim be anymore preposterous than anything that has already happened?

The most appropriate course of action would be to disappear. However, simply leaving is not an option anymore. He is no longer a wanderer with no home, no family and no ties. He is a student and a son – he would be missed if he left.

No matter how hard he thinks, no alternative seems to be forthcoming.

Desolate, he buries his face in his hands and closes his eyes.

One thing is certain, though. Regardless of his ultimate decision, there is something that needs to be seen to first.

He owes her an explanation… and an apology.

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry for being so late… This was a really weird day O_o

Next update on Sunday – it's gonna be a lengthy one :D At least in comparison ;P

Thanks to J Luc Pitard, caithzadz,brit02, Emi Violet, SRAS9, sulou and Memorie :D


	34. Purpose

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Purpose

* * *

**

"These are pictures my son drew when he was seven." Mr. Jackson's voice barely penetrated the fog around Katie's mind as she stared in horrified interest at the drawings on her desk. "They are illustrations of his dreams. He's been dreaming about these things since he was about four. My wife and I took him to various specialists along the way… But no one knows where these dreams came from. Sean's childhood was calm and loving and we didn't allow him to watch TV until he was six, so he couldn't have seen any of this violence anywhere. There's simply no explanation whatsoever."

In the stick-like childishly drawn figures she recognized people she'd known. There was Sano with his rooster hair, and Yahiko with his shinai… And herself… Oh, God… was this how she had looked like when he found her? With a trembling hand she reached out and traced the cross on her dead face.

_The sick bastard… He marked me…_

"It's you, isn't it?"

She jerked her eyes away. Mr. Jackson was looking at her, his face impassive.

"You're Kaoru."

She really didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to deny it with a straight face? But did she have the right to speak about it to Kenshin's father?

"You should talk to your son about it," she managed to say.

"My son doesn't share this part of his mind with me," he admitted with reluctance.

"Then maybe you should respect his wishes. I'm sure he has his reasons."

His hand clenched. "I'm _worried_. He used to be such a joyful child, but the dreams changed him and now he is this… this empty shell, this wraith! The therapy is not helping _at all_ and look at what he's done to his cheek…!"

He looked at her imploringly.

"_Please._ I just want to know what's killing my little boy."

Moved by his earnest expression, somewhere deep inside of her she felt the first stirrings of indignation. This man looked so sincere in his grief that she wanted to give him something to hold on to, even though it was only a drop in the ocean.

"The life he lead before was a hard one," she said softly. "It's no wonder he has problems dealing with it."

For the longest moment Mr. Jackson stared at her in silence. Then, suddenly, he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"So it's true."

It sounded so grave, so ominous. She supposed it was, for him. For her it was just sad.

"Do you… Do you know the others…? In the drawings, I mean…"

She nodded. "I do."

Her eyes fell on the woman in the white kimono. Tomoe. Is that how she had looked like in death? The blackness of her hair, the whiteness of her clothes and the crimson of her blood… All of it seemed so raw… Emotion swelled inside of her chest. This was the woman he loved even so many years after her death, even in a new lifetime.

Perhaps she had never even had a chance to begin with.

"Can you tell me who they are? And why there's so much…. violence and death in his dreams?"

The question was asked with so much hope that it almost hurt to refuse him the answer. The little bit of anger flip-flopped in her chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I'm the one who is supposed to tell you. Besides, I'm sure Ken – I mean, I'm sure Sean doesn't want me meddling with his life."

"Miss Stevens… _Please. _Don't think we haven't tried! Do you think I'd come to you – a complete stranger – about this ludicrous, impossible business if I had an alternative?"

"Mr. Jackson…"

"No, please just listen. My wife and I are at the end of our wits, we've run out of options… And Sean is on a downward spiral, I know the dreams haven't stopped, but he's bottling it all up inside and things like his cheek are happening… Why would he do that, anyway? What is it a symbol of?"

She choked. "It's a… it's… He had it…"

Words failed her. Hadn't she been thinking about it just hours earlier? How was she supposed to explain it if she herself didn't know the reason? And why would Kenshin keep his own parents in the dark about this? Couldn't he see that they needed to know? That they deserved it?

"Look… You were obviously important to him, he drew you twice, see? If you don't want to tell me yourself, and I respect that… Could you at least please talk to him? Tell him that we are worried? That we can take it? We're his _parents_, for Goodness' sake, we're not made of glass. Whatever it is that troubles him, we can understand. Was it a war? Was he in a war? My friend's son was in Iraq, I'm sure he'll be able to tell me how to deal with something like this…"

She wanted to say that the Bakumatsu wasn't like Iraq, that what haunted Kenshin was worse than that… But she wasn't sure that you could even compare them… and it really wasn't her place. Yet… She couldn't help but think that he was making a mistake, that he should at least tell them the basic facts if he didn't want to reveal the details… She'd been in his shoes once, wondering whether to risk being thought insane… But eventually she'd decided to be honest and had never regretted her decision. Of course not every parent was as understanding as hers… But looking at Robert Jackson and his earnest, pleading expression made her realize that no matter what happened, he would still be there for his son.

A deep, angry frown settled onto her brows. Why was Kenshin keeping this enormous part of himself hidden from his parents? Why was he depriving them of the opportunity to help their son? And, most importantly, why was he depriving _himself_ of their support?

He was being completely unreasonable. It seemed that he hadn't learned anything since she'd last seen him - he was still emotionally obtuse. He just needed someone to knock some sense into his thick head…

Slowly, deliberately, she let herself smile.

Perhaps there was yet a purpose to their reunion.

"Okay," she said with a smirk. "I will talk to him."

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm, so Robert's suspicions are sort of confirmed… And both parties now have incentive to talk to each other… But how soon will that happen? You'll see on Wednesday :)

Thanks to caithzazdz, SRAS9, brit02, J Luc Pitard, Emi Violet, skenshingumi and Memorie :)


	35. Shadows

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Shadows

* * *

**

When Sean sees his father leave the P.E. teachers' office, his body behaves on instinct. In an echo of the dark alleys of Kyoto, he hides behind a row of lockers, skulking in the shadows, on the edge of light. His eyes are watchful but unseen, silently observing the auburn-haired man walking down the hall.

The new-found awareness makes him see the distancing figure in a new light. Warm memories of a loving father caress his mind. He feels phantom fingers ruffling his hair and hands gripping his knees as he is hoisted up to see over a crowd. He smells the scent of cologne as he is hugged goodbye every morning before going to school. He sees the comical blush as he is painstakingly informed about the birds and the bees.

His heart aches with dread.

The idea of his father – the innocent, unstained and loving figure of his childhood – investigating the bloodbath that was his past makes him nauseous.

Intent on finding out the extent of the damage, he slides out of the shadows and knocks on the door.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's early, but it's deliberate :) I was kind of afraid that I would receive death-threats if I postponed the moment of confrontation between Kenshin and Kaoru any longer… So knowing that there was still a drabble to go before that, I decided to post it earlier so that I could give you the promised conversation on Wednesday xD So look out for tomorrow :P

Thanks for the lovely reviews go to SRAS9, J Luc Pitard, Memorie, caithzazdz, Emi Violet, brit02, skenshingumi, Chibi Tanuki, sulou and WICKED:)


	36. Bow

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Bow

* * *

**

"Come in!" she called, a bit bemused. It was late and usually no one bothered her anymore. To tell the truth, at this time she was usually at home. Had Mr. Jackson forgotten something?

"Sorry for intruding," said a soft, masculine voice and the door opened and closed. It took her several seconds before her mind registered that the words had been spoken in Japanese.

Wide-eyed, she watched as Sean Jackson entered the little office and stopped just behind the threshold. Then he slowly raised his head and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Kaoru-dono."

Her breath hitched in shock. "Kenshin," she said in wonder. "You – "

"We need to talk."

"Y-yes." She nodded, overwhelmed. "Please sit down."

He crossed the room and lowered himself into the seat. She waited patiently for him to begin, but he remained silent. After several moments, when the silence between them was stretched so thin that she was afraid it would snap, she decided to speak up.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me…"

He exhaled heavily and she faltered, but then squared her shoulders and plowed ahead, "I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore."

For a long time he didn't answer and then, completely out of the blue, he bowed. Startled, she watched him lower his head so low that his nose was almost touching his knees.

"What are you do – ?"

"This unworthy one sincerely apologizes," he spoke, but then caught himself. "No, this is not enough…"

Before she could react, he was out of the chair and on the floor, on his knees, his forehead touching the ground.

"This unworthy one sincerely apologizes for every evil he has brought upon Kaoru-dono and for how he has treated Kaoru-dono for the past three weeks."

Everything in her rebelled viciously at the sight of him literally prostrating himself before her. What the hell was he doing…? This was simply unacceptable!

"S-stop!" she cried, aghast. "Stop it!"

He didn't seem to hear her. "This unworthy one realizes that a simple apology is not enough to repay the wrongs he has committed, therefore he asks Kaoru-dono to – "

She stumbled over to his slouched form, desperate to make him stop, and grabbed at his shoulders, wrenching him partially upright.

"Stop… Please, stop it, Kenshin…"

"Kaoru-dono…"

His face looked so grief-stricken, that her body reacted of its own accord. Letting her tears fall, she gathered him to her and pressed him close, her arms creating a wrought-iron cage around his shoulders.

"Kaoru-dono - !" he protested vehemently, struggling to get free, but she only tightened her hold.

"No! I won't let go until you calm down!" she snapped. "Now sit still!"

To her amazement, he complied.

"Now, let's get some things straight, okay? First, this is twenty-first century _America_, not nineteenth century Japan, all right? No one bows to anyone! We are all equal and you are in no way unworthy, do you understand?" He didn't answer, but she wasn't exactly expecting him to. "And second, you have nothing to apologize for! Absolutely nothing!"

The mirthless snort she heard next to her ear didn't sound promising at all, although his breath felt really hot upon the skin of her neck… Distracted, she barely noticed when he skillfully extracted himself from her arms and moved to sit away from her.

"Kaoru-dono," he said softly. "I am sorry. This is a very peculiar day for me and the modern part of my experience seems to be dormant for the time being…"

She blinked in confusion, and then an idea popped into her head.

"Kenshin… Has something strange happened today…?"

He gave her a tiny, wistful smile. "My world has shifted, Kaoru-dono."

Her suspicion confirmed, she sucked in a breath.

Suddenly everything made perfect sense.

* * *

**A/N: **Just what is it that makes so much sense now? XD

Expect a continuation on Saturday! :)

Also, I'd like to thank J Luc Pitard for becoming my beta-reader!:D I'm sure you won't have to put up with my stupid mistakes from now on :)

Thanks for the reviews go to Memorie, caithzadz, brit02, J Luc Pitard, SRAS9, sulou and skenshingumi :)


	37. Time

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Time

* * *

**

"So that's why…! So before… and I pressured you so much, no wonder you were in denial…"

Kenshin stared at her in bewilderment.

"Kaoru-dono? You know what I mean?"

She shot him a calculating look. "Well, possibly. Before today, did you really believe you were reincarnated?"

"No, that I did not."

She nodded. "I thought so. And now… now you feel more like yourself, right?"

He plastered on his best, most ambiguous smile. "More or less."

She frowned. "And what about your life here? Do you remember it? Do you feel like it's yours?"

He hesitated before deciding to answer truthfully. "I… I am not entirely sure. I do remember it rather vividly… but…"

"It doesn't really feel real anymore?"

How was she able to describe what he was feeling so precisely?

"Yes…"

"It'll pass," she said with conviction. "You'll see. You'll feel more like Sean in a few days."

He eyed her in speculation. "Did it happen to Kaoru-dono as well?"

"Yes," she answered without a pause. "It was quite a long time ago for me though. I may not look it, but I'm quite old, you know…"

She laughed at his expression. "Anyway. I know it seems to you that you need to solve every little thing right this second, but I think you should go home and calm down, get some sleep… It's the weekend, so you'll have plenty of time to think… and to figure things out before the classes on Monday."

He considered her words and the way they were at odds with the look in her eyes. What she was saying seemed logical and reasonable, but somehow the thought of waiting for his self-identity to slip back into the background made him want to scream. He felt so raw and his sense of self was already so shaky and intangible that it seemed any moment now he might turn into somebody else and forget all the important things that he had to do. He might forget his guilt… and that was simply out of the question.

"Kaoru-dono," he said firmly. "I see your point, but I feel that it must not wait."

"What must not wait, Kenshin?" she asked, looking at him shrewdly. "Are you going to apologize to me again? I already told you there's no need. I forgive you. I've forgiven you all, even though there's really nothing to forgive."

He shook his head. She had always been so idealistic that she refused to see the truth even when it was right in front of her. She idolized him and believed him to be incapable of any wrong, looking for the fault elsewhere, when in fact it lay solely with him.

He needed to say it, but couldn't bear to look at her as the words left his lips,

"It is this unworthy one's fault that Kaoru-dono was… killed."

A heavy silence hung between them. Kenshin's stomach clenched tightly, eyes and nose burning with sudden tears. He held them back, keeping his face hidden behind his bangs, trying in vain to create some sort of an emotional barrier around his heart which would shield him from the pain.

But it was impossible.

He'd learned to endure it during the years after her death, the same way he had done with Tomoe. Sometimes he could even ignore it, because even if time did not heal the wounds, it dulled the pain, making it bearable.

But at this very moment, time was irrelevant. Past and present blended together – memories and emotions swirling just under the surface – and it felt like she had died just a minute ago, a second, even though she was right there in the room with him, alive and new.

He didn't even notice when she moved to sit right in front of him and when she raised her hands to his cheeks.

"Kenshin," she said softly, forcing him to look at her. Shame flooded his face and neck with a furious blush. She was looking at him so earnestly, with so much compassion, even while seeing him so exposed and weak and reduced to tears. He tried to hold them back, but two droplets trailed slowly down his cheeks and he watched in helpless mortification as she wiped them away with her thumbs.

"Kenshin," she repeated. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. You have to believe me… I never blamed you and I never will." She paused and gave him such a beautiful, sad little smile that it left him breathless. "And you have to remember – no matter what you are feeling now – it was still in _another lifetime_. More than a hundred years has passed since then and I'm sure that you've already paid more than enough for every sin you think you committed. You are a new person now, a young man with no dark past to hold you back. You have your whole life ahead of you, please don't waste it away on remembering what should be forgotten."

As he stared into her sincere, beautiful grey eyes, Kenshin felt his resolve crumble.

Burying his face in her shoulder, he let the flood of tears disappear into the fabric of her shirt.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys :D Hope you liked it. :D

Next one on Wednesday!:D

Thanks to my beta-reader – J Luc Pitard :)

And to my reviewers: SRAS9, caithzadz, J Luc Pitard, Memorie, Chibi Tanuki 91, brit02 and Emi Violet :)


	38. Tea

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Tea

* * *

**

"Would… would you care for some tea?"

The question was asked as a distraction, aiming to dispel the awkward silence that had descended between them. Katie had no idea how long she'd held him as he cried, but eventually his tears had subsided and having disentangled himself from her arms, he'd silently moved to sit cross-legged on the floor, some distance away from her, his back against the wall.

"Yes, please."

His voice was hoarse and quiet. Katie contemplated his bowed head for a short moment and then shot to her feet.

"Right! So, do you have a preference? I have all kinds of tea; you could say I'm a tea-freak. Juan likes to make fun of me, because he can't understand how I can like tea better than coffee. But that stuff is vile! Besides, being Japanese in my previous life there is NO way I could choose coffee over tea! Anyway, what would you like? I have all types: Oolong, Pu-erh – "

"Plain green is fine, Kaoru-dono."

"Oh… Right, great!" She walked to the back of the room and fumbled a bit with the electric kettle that stood on one of the shelves. Thank God there's enough water, she thought, going outside to fetch some right now would have been a bear…

She wasn't sure exactly what to think about what had happened. She'd known he would blame himself for her death, but she'd never imagined it would be so painful for him. The worst thing was, she had absolutely no idea how to make it better. Telling him her true feelings about the issue would probably only cause his twisted sense of logic to send him back into the deepest pit of despair.

And Kenshin in despair was a scary sight. In her memories he'd always been 'the strongest,' the more mature one and the one who always had his emotions firmly under control. She'd known even then that it was only a façade, that deep down he was just as vulnerable as the rest of them, probably even more so… But she'd never actually seen him show it. And now… Cradling him as he cried she'd realized that in this lifetime it was she who was supposed to have the answers.

She was the only one who could actually help him.

And it was really humbling, because she didn't know how to go about it.

"Kaoru-dono…?"

"Hmm?" she asked, a bit distracted. "What is it?"

"Would you tell me about your life?"

She blinked and turned around to look at him. "About my life, Kenshin?"

"Yes. This one would like to know more about Kaoru-dono, in this life…"

"Ah! Well, what would you like to know?"

"Anything… everything…"

She chuckled. "Well, it's not really easy to talk about your own life, there's so much to tell, you know…" She turned back to the shelf and started rummaging through her box of teas. "I don't know where to start…"

"At the beginning, please."

Laughing, she glanced over her shoulder. "You want my whole life story?" She was taken aback by the seriousness of his gaze.

"If it's not too much trouble…"

"No…" she said quietly, all traces of amusement gone. "No, it's all right."

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, and then launched into a very chaotic but basic recounting of her life. She talked briefly of her childhood and of climbing trees and running about with the neighborhood boys.

"We'd sometimes role-play sword-fights from Star Wars," she said with a smirk. "I always won."

She spoke at length about her Dad's garage and how she would often make a nuisance of herself as he and his co-workers went about fixing other people's cars. Her mother would always come around and drag her, dress filthy with oil stains and mind filled with overheard cuss-words, back to their little one-story house, where she would try – in vain, of course – to teach her how to behave like a proper lady.

"You can imagine how well that turned out. I've always been a tomboy and I'm proud of it, but my parents despaired. Well, my Dad more so than my Mom, because he'd always wanted a sweet little girl with blonde ringlets. He got a loudmouthed, tree-climbing little monster instead. And then one day in sixth grade I went and told them I wanted to learn kenjutsu again."

"Again?"

"Yes. Again. You see, when I was a child I already knew all about reincarnation. I was all into fairy-tales and magic and I had this friend at school whose older brother was going through a Buddhist phase, so when I heard about the idea of reincarnation, it matched up with my dreams and I held on to it. My parents thought it was cute at first, like an imaginary friend or something, but then they began to worry… So you can imagine how well they reacted to my ambition to re-learn kenjutsu."

Still talking, she took the two cups of steaming tea and walked over to sit next to him against the wall.

"Thank you," he said, accepting one of them. "But you did eventually start your training, didn't you?"

"Yep. But it took me two years to convince my parents and I had to promise I would also start ballroom dancing."

He actually choked on the tea. "B-ballroom dancing?"

She shot him a withering glare. "You think I couldn't do it, don't you?"

"Oro!" His expression was beyond comical. "N-no, Kaoru-dono, this unworthy one – "

"Save it," she huffed. "I'll have you know that I can do a decent waltz and a mean foxtrot. "

"I'm sure..."

"Does the name 'Rose of Kenjutsu' ring any bells?" she snapped, offended. "Who's to say I can't be the 'Rose of the Ballroom' as well?

"_Anyway_, I trained like a maniac and quickly became really good… So my sensei started sending me out to competitions. On one of those I met - " she faltered, a bit flustered. It was probably not the time and place for this particular story, but... "At one of those tournaments I met Ross, my – my friend."

"Ross?"

"Yeah. He's the owner of the dojo where I work part-time. Well, I actually co-own it, but my shares are smaller than his."

"Ah." He nodded, face impassive.

Kaoru thought she managed to spy a small twitch around his mouth. Curious.

"What?" she prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, nothing, Kaoru-dono…"

"It's obviously something. Just tell me."

"It's really nothing. But I'm wondering, how did you become a high-school teacher?"

She sighed. This really wasn't the best time to explain it. "You know, my voice is getting kind of hoarse… I think it's your turn to speak."

"Oro?"

"Don't 'oro' me, Kenshin," she said sternly. "You've asked me for my life story, and it's only fair that you share some of yours as well."

She saw his boyish features twist into a grimace of unease, before clearing back into the sheepish smile.

"But, Kaoru-dono, this unworthy one's life is not as interesting as yours…"

She shot him a glare. "I told you to stop it, didn't I? Besides, I'll be the one to judge what interests me and I want to hear about your family. Do you have any brothers and sisters? What kind of people are your parents? Tell me."

To her surprise, instead of the resigned, good-natured acquiescence she'd expected, she got a serious stare.

"Kaoru-dono," he said slowly. "Thank you for reminding me. I have a question and I want you to answer it truthfully."

She blinked. "What is it?"

"Why was my father in your office?"

And as she stared at him in shock she realized that there would be no time for her to prepare a sensible list of arguments…

Well, she thought after a moment, her lips spreading into a smirk.

There was always bullying.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how did you like a glimpse of Kaoru as Katie?:D

Thanks to J Luc Pitard for wonderful suggestions and the 'Rose of the Ballroom' idea :P

Next one on Saturday, I hope :P

Thanks for reviews go to brit02, skenshingumi, Emi Violet, J Luc Pitard, Memorie, SRAS9, caithzadz, Kyla and Pinay Tiger :D


	39. Stealth

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Stealth

* * *

**

She gave him no warning before jumping to her feet. "All right! Let's go!"

"Oro!" he blinked up at her owlishly. "Go? Go where?"

"Just come on!" She bent down to grab his upper arm and with an impressively strong tug hauled him to his feet.

"Orooo!" he cried, trying not to spill the tea. "Kaoru-dono, what - ?"

"Never mind that," she said, yanking the tea cup from his hand and putting it on the desk. "Let's get going."

With no explanation whatsoever she gathered her purse and then opened the door and peeked outside. "Okay," she said cheerfully. "The coast is clear. Come on."

Still too shell-shocked to resist, he allowed her to push him out of the office. He stood helplessly by as she locked the door and then strode down the hall. When she noticed that he wasn't behind her, she called after him in a stage-whisper:

"What are you doing? Come on!"

Reluctantly, he followed. He couldn't understand why, instead of answering his question like he'd expected, she was apparently trying to sneak them out of the school. And being absolutely horrible at it, too.

Sighing, he snatched the back of her shirt and stopped her before she could round the corner to the main hallway. Pulling her snug against his chest, he hid them in the indented doorway that lead to the gym.

"Shh!" he muttered into her ear, cutting through her indignant yelp. "You need to be more careful if you don't want us to be seen."

Indeed, not two seconds later footsteps sounded walking down the main corridor, in the direction of the school's front entrance. Kaoru tensed even further in his arms and the small movement made him realize that he was still holding her in a most unbecoming manner. Mortified, he was about to let her go and shower her with excuses, when he heard her speak up.

"Kenshin," she whispered uncertainly. "It's not… It's not like I'm… _ashamed_ to be seen with you, it's just…"

In a startling moment of clarity he realized that she thought she'd wronged him. "Kaoru-dono, this one understands," he soothed quietly. "You are a teacher and I am a student and it would look very suspicious, not to mention inappropriate, if someone saw us together, that it would."

She relaxed with relief. "Right… Right then, let's go…"

"Perhaps," he ventured, stopping her once more. "We should try the back entrance instead?"

"But… Isn't it locked?"

"Not at this time, this one believes," he smiled, gently teasing. "Perhaps Kaoru-dono would better leave the matters of stealth to me?"

She sent him a disgruntled glare, but relented all the same.

As he led them back, past the P.E. teachers' office and down the hall to the rear entrance, he caught her muttered words behind him.

"Smart ass."

Stifling a grin, he pretended not to hear.

* * *

**A/N: **First of all, sorry for being so late… My Muse has been very fickle lately… Hence the fact that this installment hasn't been beta-read, because when I finished writing it, it was already too late. -.-

I have the next one already written, so there shouldn't be a problem on Tuesday. :)

Thanks for the reviews go to: caithzadz, katwalkchan, brit02, SRAS9, Jasmine blossom625, skenshingumi, Memorie and J Luc Pitard :)


	40. Essence

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Essence

* * *

**

Katie heaved a sigh of relief once she felt a wisp of cool autumn breeze on her face. She felt abnormally hot and distracted and feared it wasn't only because of the school's old furnace. She supposed her body was finally processing the events of the day, starting with her torn resignation letter, going on to Robert Jackson's extremely demanding behavior and ending with Kenshin's visit and the emotional chaos it had invoked. Dead-tired – having not slept much the night before – the last thing she needed was the enormous responsibility of making Kenshin reveal his past to his parents. It was shameful that her only idea was to trick him… and the mad dash through the darkened hallways of her workplace hadn't been a bright idea, either, but her brain was mush by this point and she couldn't force it to function in a more logical manner. If only her back and neck weren't tingling with the memory of his warmth as he'd held her to his chest…

_Focus!_

Right, she thought, shaking her head and willing her features calm. Focus.

"Now," she whispered seriously, turning to him. "We'll split up here, okay? The janitors are still about, I think… Just go and - "

"Kaoru-dono," he interrupted her. "What are you planning? And why did you not answer my question?"

They were standing at the rear exit, which was left slightly ajar, waiting for the best opportunity to leave. The necessity of speaking in low tones forced them to keep close to each other, and Katie's skin prickled at his proximity. The atmosphere seemed to her filled with static electricity, something which had been absent not five minutes ago in her office. She didn't have the strength to deceive herself – she knew attraction when she felt it. Why hadn't it been there before? Was it because he was a teenager, barely grown into his masculinity, teetering on the verge of adolescence? There had been nothing sexual in the way she'd held him earlier; he'd needed comfort, sympathy, and she'd provided it. What changed, then?

Was it the sure way in which he'd stopped her from being discovered? Or the way in which he'd assumed an air of confidence as he sneaked them around the school? In that very short moment when she'd followed him, she'd seen the back of the same self-assured, competent man who'd escorted her to the town market in Meiji Era Tokyo. Was it awfully anti-feminist of her to say that some part of her missed the way she would totter behind him in her colorful kimono?

"Kaoru-dono?" his urgent voice broke through her thoughts.

"Sorry," she muttered, coming back to the reality. "I promise I'll answer all of your questions once we get out of school, all right? For now, please just listen to me."

He regarded her levelly, before nodding. "As you wish."

"Right. Go get your car and I'll meet you at the grocery store two streets from here."

"My car?" he questioned dumbly.

She faltered. "Don't tell me you don't remember how to drive!"

Something strange flashed behind his eyes. "Ah… No, I believe I have never learned how."

"What?" she cried incredulously. "What do you mean, you never learned how?"

Kenshin shushed her, looking around with worry. "Please keep your voice down, Kaoru-dono… And it is true, this one does not have a permit."

A horrible thought entered her mind. "Kenshin… Just… just how old are you? You're a senior, right? Don't tell me you're under sixteen…"

He raised his hands to placate her. "This one is eighteen, Kaoru-dono. I have never learned how to drive, that I have not."

The relief left her breathless, but the feeling of unease remained. Good Lord, for a moment there she'd thought she'd been getting borderline indecent thoughts about a minor! And what was so horrifying about it was that she wasn't really that far from the truth.

Willing herself to return to the matter at hand, she asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"But why?"

His expression was impassive and his voice calm as he replied, "I did not want to be the cause of any more deaths."

It took her a moment to grasp the implication of his words, but when she did, it pierced her heart like a needle.

"Kenshin…" she whispered, stricken. "I… I'm sure you would have been careful…"

His eyes were blank. "Nevertheless, this one did not wish to risk it. One cannot predict an accident."

With morbid curiosity she marveled at his sense of logic and her mind supplied her with a vision of a potential car crash, a drunk driver or an idiot speeding straight through a red light, Kenshin's perfect driving skills and godspeed reflexes unable to stop the collision, his car whirling around and skidding into a bus-stop, where a young mother and her three-year-old daughter were waiting patiently for their ride home…

She couldn't bear to think about it.

"Well, then," she said after an uncomfortable moment. "We'll have to take my car. But you'll have to walk part way, okay? Meet me at the grocery store."

He nodded and left briskly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Katie watched him go for a while, peeping through the crack in the door, observing his hunched back and his ruffled red hair. She wondered idly if she was imagining the familiarity of his gait, if it was even possible for this thin, even somewhat scrawny, teenager to walk in the same way as the world-weary swordsman of the past.

He was so different, yet still the same in the most significant ways. His hair was furiously orange, no doubt a sign of some Irish genes; his features were changed, but his expressions struck the same chords in her heart; he was taller, but seemed smaller without the benefit of a bulky kimono and hakama. Still, his heart and spirit were just as she'd remembered them, and so was the feel of his essence, his soul…

It really shouldn't come as a surprise that he went to such lengths to keep his vow. Because, in the end, was the luxury of a car worth living in fear of annihilating one's very reason for existing?

As his figure disappeared behind the school gate, Katie stepped out into the slowly dying October sun and closed the door behind her. Sighing once more, she headed towards the parking lot, hoping against reason that he wouldn't hate her for what she was planning to do.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry to say that I am so swamped in homework that I won't be able to focus on the next chappie for at least a week… So expect an update around next Tuesday or Wednesday :)

Great thanks to my beta, J Luc Pitard, for putting up with my tardiness and spelling mistakes and for doing such a nice job :P

Many thanks to reviewers: Chibi Tanuki 91, brit02, caithzadz, Emi Violet, eyesofahuntress, SRAS9 and skenshingumi :)


	41. Language

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Language

* * *

**

Kenshin got to the grocery store just in time to see Kaoru-dono's dark blue sedan pull up into its small parking lot. She lowered her side window and waved him over.

"Buckle your seatbelt," she told him unnecessarily as soon as he got in.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, okay?" she said before backing out of the lot.

He fell silent, appearing calm, but inside he was agitated. The short walk through the town and the heightened contact with modernity was doing strange things to his mind. He felt like he was moving through a dream. Images of concrete buildings, cars, flashing advertisements and oddly-dressed people passed in front of his eyes in slow motion, one moment hazy, a second later sharp with unquestionable reality. Feeling a bit faint, he tried to surreptitiously rub his building headache away.

The car lurched to a sudden halt and Sean realized dimly that they were stopping at traffic lights. For an instant he was blinded by their red gleam.

"Please be more careful while you drive," he muttered.

He wasn't prepared for her quick gasp. He glanced to his left, only to see Miss Stevens stare at him in shock.

"What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

The look of concern in her eyes reminded him of something, and the flash of memory made him blink. "Of course this one is all right, Kaoru-dono, that he is."

She frowned. "This isn't good."

"What isn't?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"This!" she waved her hand pointedly. "You're switching languages. How are you feeling? Are you dizzy? Does your head hurt?"

All of a sudden his vision swam, but then immediately returned to normal. From the corner of his eye he spied the lights switching from red to yellow and finally to green.

"The light is green, Ma'am," he said inanely, ignoring her questions.

She jumped a bit in her seat, then gripped the steering wheel and started off, burning rubber. Her pretty mouth was pressed into a thin line as she sped down the road.

"Just close your eyes and try to relax," she commanded gravely. "I'm taking you home."

Something told him that he should be worried, but a sudden stab of pain distracted him and he did as she said, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on the cool glass of the window.

The inner surface of his eyelids swirled with colors.

* * *

**A/N: **University is killing me, seriously. Which, frankly, is a bit absurd. Last year I was doing two majors, but it seems as if I had less to do then than I have now, when I'm only doing one. That's why this chappie is unbetaed, because I just didn't finish it in time…

Next one due next week, on Tuesday.

Thanks for reviews go to J Luc Pitard, SRAS9, brit02, Emi Violet, Maira, katwalkchan, Oyuu-Saramoto14 and caithzadz :)

P.S. Happy Andrew's Day! :D Those who know what I'm talking about - well, good for you! Remember that Halloween is not the only spooky Pagan holiday out there!:D


	42. Curtain

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Curtain

* * *

**

Monica Jackson lifted the curtain on her kitchen window and peered outside. The front yard was still empty, just as it had been mere seconds before.

"Where the hell is he?" she hissed, masking her concern with annoyance. "He should've been home an hour ago!"

"Relax," her husband's voice drifted over from the table on the other side of the room. "I'm sure he'll be right back."

"But he's never late! And he's not answering his phone! He always answers!"

"He probably missed his bus. And forgot to switch on the phone after classes."

Monica scowled. "This never would have happened if he behaved like normal kids. I still can't understand why he refused to get a license. We can afford to buy him a car."

She turned away from the window and shot her husband a suspicious look. "You know, you were later than usual today, too."

The look on Robert's face was strangely undecipherable as he shifted in his seat. "Actually, there's something I need to tell you."

Momentarily distracted from her worrying, she listened in stunned disbelief and mounting dread as he told her about his conversation with Sean's teacher.

"You can't be serious," she said after he had finished, feeling a bit hysterical. "You actually went to see her? You showed her the drawings?"

Robert's answer was apologetic, if slightly triumphant. "She confirmed it!"

"Confirmed what? Your reincarnation theory? Stop spouting nonsense. There's no such thing."

Hoping that he would drop the issue, she peered through the curtain again. A tall, old man – their next door neighbor – was walking down the sidewalk with his guide dog, dark glasses obscuring his eyes.

"I know it seems preposterous," Robert pressed on. "Hell, I'm not sure if I believe it myself! You know I'm not much of a believer in superstitions… And maybe I'm going a bit insane... But for now please humor me, okay? Even if it's some sort of a hoax, we don't really have any other options, do we?"

Monica tried in vain to control her rising panic. In order to remain calm, she opted for sarcasm. "All right, fine. I survived the insanity of my son, why should surviving my husband's be any different?"

"Monica…"

"So what exactly did she say?"

"Not much," came the reluctant answer. "Just that she knew the people in the drawings. And that he'd had a hard life… You know… _before_."

The absolute conviction in his voice took her by surprise and she whirled around to face him, emotion and incredulity taking the better of her. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't.

"Robert, please! Be serious! I mean, you're saying that our son remembers a past life! Are you even listening to yourself?"

He faltered, his face growing pale and twisted. "Can't you just admit that there's a possibility – "

"No, I can't!" she screeched. "Why are you doing this to me? Haven't I suffered enough? Am I the only sane person in this house?"

All of a sudden his pleading expression turned to that of anger. "So you'd rather believe our son is completely out of his mind, is that it? So maybe we should just lock him up, is that what you want?"

"I don't know!" she wailed. "I just don't know, all right? I'm just so tired of this and it hurts so much and I want my baby to be normal… And then you go and pull this shit on me! How am I supposed to react? Did you think I'd be ecstatic?"

Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. "Reincarnation is impossible. You're trying to explain it away, but there's no explanation! There's something wrong with Sean's mind, just accept it!"

The kitchen was enveloped in cold silence.

"And did you?" asked Robert after a tense moment. "Did you accept it?"

She didn't answer. She didn't _want_ to accept it, but what else could she do? If her alternative consisted of believing in reincarnation, of all things, then she preferred to stick with a psychological disorder. But did she really have the right to deprive her husband of his comforts? If he wanted to believe their son was reincarnated, that was his prerogative, wasn't it?

Her anger disappeared in an instant, leaving only tired resignation.

"Do whatever you want," she said eventually. "Just don't drag me into it."

Ignoring his startled expression, she turned back to the window, and then jumped in surprise.

There was an unfamiliar dark blue sedan pulling into their driveway.

* * *

**A/N: **Just an idle question… Would you believe in reincarnation if something like this happened to you?XD I don't think I would, myself… xD

Stay tuned for the big explanation next week on Tuesday :D

Thanks for beta-reading go to J Luc Pitard :D

And for reviews to SRAS9, brit02, Emi Violet, katwalkchan, Chibi Tanuki 91, skenshingumi, Maira and Memorie :)


	43. Japanese

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Japanese

* * *

**

Despite having argued in its favor just moments before, Robert hadn't fully believed in reincarnation until he heard his son speak in Japanese.

Or at least he assumed it was Japanese.

In the flurry of panic that followed Monica's exclamation and the subsequent dash to the front door, Robert found himself supporting his fainting and raving son as he and Miss Stevens guided Sean's unresisting body into the living room. It was then, while gripping the boy's lean arm, that he heard the muttered words.

"_Sessha wa daijoubu de gozaru yo, Kaoru-dono_."

It was so startling that he stopped in his tracks.

"You are not fine, idiot," snapped Miss Stevens, and the fact that she answered in English made him think that perhaps he'd misheard. "Just lay down and close your eyes."

"_Hai, hai_," came the response and Sean meekly obeyed her orders, curling up on the couch and screwing his eyes shut.

"What's wrong with him?" Monica demanded shrilly. "Sean? Sean, my poor baby, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mom," the young man mumbled sleepily.

Robert, still a bit distracted, turned to the teacher. "What happened?"

She looked exhausted. "He got confused… Should've sent him home from the start."

All of a sudden Sean jerked violently on the couch. "_Kaoru-dono? Kaoru-dono?"_

Miss Stevens reached out and clasped his shoulder in reassurance. "I'm here, Kenshin. It's fine, just go to sleep."

"_Aa, yokatta de gozaru yo._"

Robert flinched, hearing the foreign words tumbling from his son's mouth as if it was completely normal for him to be speaking Japanese. He glanced at Miss Stevens, who didn't look at all surprised. In fact, she seemed to understand him perfectly well.

"Mhm, just go to sleep already," she said sternly.

Sean's expression changed into a silly smile. "_Hmm, oyasuminasai, Kaoru-dono."_

"Good night, Kenshin."

He then closed his eyes and drifted off. Miss Stevens motioned for Robert and Monica to follow her. "Let's leave him alone for now," she whispered. "He needs rest."

Robert, painfully aware of Monica's barely contained state of rage and disbelief, decided to put aside his shock and take charge of the situation, leading the two women to the kitchen, which was far enough from the living room so that their – undoubtedly heated – conversation wouldn't disturb his sleeping son, but also close enough so they'd hear it if he awoke needing help. The three of them seated themselves around the table, Monica perching on the edge of her chair as if ready to bolt. Miss Stevens rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Robert suggested politely, noticing the tired bags under her eyes.

"No, thank you. But I would be grateful for a cup of tea if – " she trailed off, looking at him hopefully.

"Ah, I'm afraid we don't – Oh! We do have green tea!" he said, but then deflated. "But I'm not sure if I'd be able to make it well. You see, it's Sean's and he always makes it like a ritual and we never – "

"I understand. It's okay."

Monica chose that moment to interrupt.

"Perhaps you could tell us just what's going on?" she said tersely.

"Right. Of course. Well… It's… I don't really know where to start…"

"At the beginning, please." Monica certainly wasn't in the mood for clichés.

Miss Stevens shot her a look of thinly-veiled annoyance. "I'll be frank, then, shall I? It seems that Sean has remembered his past life today."

"But didn't he remember it before?" Robert cut in. "I mean, the dreams, the drawings…"

She sighed. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?"

Her speech came out dry and rehearsed, as if she'd had already repeated it a hundred times before.

"What you need to understand is that people don't normally remember their past lives. Reincarnation is chiefly about the spiritual growth of one's soul. An old soul will retain the experience of its previous lives, but it'll be instinctual, not conscious. A reincarnated person won't remember his or her previous name for example, but he or she might have second thoughts before committing a past mistake again.

"Sean and I, on the other hand… We remembered our past through dreams and visions, but they weren't clear, they were just indistinct glimpses into our previous selves."

She noticed the look of dubious confusion on his face. Pursing her lips, she tried to rephrase it.

"Think of it like regular dreams. They're nonsensical and easily forgotten. People usually treat them as mere fancy. That's what happened to our memories. We didn't actually feel like we were the people in the dreams, not with one hundred percent certainty. Even though from very early on I was sure I was reincarnated, I was always Katie and never Kaoru."

She paused and closed her eyes for a moment. It seemed as if she was having a headache.

"Are you all right?" Robert asked in concern. "Do you want a painkiller or something?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"So then what happened today?" demanded Monica.

Robert glanced worriedly at his wife. She was tense, her hands clasped so tightly that her knuckles were white – obviously she wasn't taking this very well. He presumed that she didn't even believe a word of it, but maintained a pretense – for what purpose he didn't know.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure when it happened… But sometime during the day Sean's mind shifted from 'Sean' to 'Kenshin.'"

"What does that mean?"

"It's kind of complicated… It happened to me when I was around Sean's age too. It's like… In a single instant, the inside of your head completely rearranges itself and now you know – you're one thousand percent sure – that you are Kaoru. And from then on you're Kaoru. Not Katie, but Kaoru in Katie's body. It's really quite frightening."

Robert felt dread overwhelm him. "You mean… so Sean's… not himself anymore?"

"Oh, not to worry! That moment passes. Because, in the end, I'm no longer Kamiya Kaoru, but Katie Stevens. I'm not a Japanese girl in a dainty kimono. I'm an American woman. I am Katie, but I was Kaoru, and to an extent I still am Kaoru, because we're, so to speak, the same… I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"But what does this mean for Sean?" Monica repeated. Robert could tell her polite facade was quickly dissolving. To tell the truth, he was afraid of what she'd do next.

"I imagine," said Miss Stevens. "That once he rests for a while, maybe in a few days, once he's had some time to adjust, he'll be back to normal. Only he'll know that his dreams were as real as everything else.

"I must apologize," she continued. "It's partially my fault that he lost control. I should've insisted he go home and rest, but he's a stubborn idiot… Of course he'd try to do too many things at once and it was just too much for his mind. He's exhausted and confused."

"Hmm," Monica hummed noncommittally for a moment. "Is that it?"

The teacher looked at her blankly. "I'm sorry?"

"You're saying he's exhausted and confused because his past life caught up with him?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I see."

Robert watched with trepidation as his wife's mask of calmness bled completely away to reveal the cold fury underneath.

"I can't believe this!" she yelled suddenly, her voice high with anger. "You have the gall – the gall! – to bring my son home, drugged out of his senses, and tell me he's exhausted because he remembers a past life?"

Miss Stevens recoiled in shock. "Ma'am – "

"Monica – !"

"Shut up! Do you think I'm stupid? Do you honestly think I believe this crap? Who are you, anyway? A sect leader? Swindler? How dare you take advantage of my son? How dare you exploit his illness?"

"Illness?"

"Sean's not well! He's sensitive! He's special – "

"By 'special' you actually mean 'insane', don't you?" Miss Stevens interjected, cutting off her steam. "Your son is not crazy! You have no idea what he's going through."

"And you have?" Monica all but screamed. "What claim do you have on him? You don't know anything about him! I'm his mother, I'm the one who held him as he cried, who woke him up from his nightmares, who watched him draw those awful pictures! I don't need a complete stranger like you messing with my son's and my husband's heads!"

"I'm not trying to say you don't know your son," the teacher said firmly. "Or that I know him better than you do. I don't think anyone truly knows him. Or knew him then, either. Perhaps his Shishou, but certainly not me."

Robert saw Monica ignore her words and ready herself for another outburst and decided to act.

"Dear, just calm down," he said harshly. "She is not a sect leader. How can you just ignore all the signs? Didn't you hear him speak Japanese just a minute ago? It was Japanese, wasn't it?" The last question he directed to the teacher, who gave him a startled nod. "See? Has Sean ever learned Japanese? No, he hasn't, for Pete's sake, so it's reasonable to say that he shouldn't be able to speak it, right? Yet he does! How do you explain that?"

"You must have heard it wrong – "

"_Kaoru-dono? Nani-ga atta de gozaru ka?_"

The three of them jumped in their seats and whirled around. Sean stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe, his features in a frown.

"Kenshin!" Miss Stevens cried, rising to her feet. "Why the hell aren't you asleep?"

"_Oro?_"

Robert felt a chill run down his spine. His son's voice seemed to hold a different timbre when speaking Japanese; to his untrained ear it sounded somehow more cautious and humble. It wasn't the only subtle change that he noticed. Sean held himself differently; instead of hunching slightly, which was instinctive to his withdrawn son, this man stood straight and self-assured, with legs planted firmly apart. He was a man who commanded respect.

"Sean?" Monica whispered hesitantly. Robert glanced at her and saw that she'd noticed the change as well. A loving, observant parent noticed much more than the average person; it was like instinct, like a sixth sense.

Sean turned to look at her with an expression of bewilderment. "_Donata de goza – _" he stopped, his eyes growing wide in recognition.

"Mom!" He whipped his head around. "And Dad!" However, the sudden movement seemed to have caused pain, because he immediately raised a hand to his forehead. "Oww…"

"Just sit down, will you?" Miss Stevens snapped while grabbing him by his sleeve and dragging him to the remaining chair. "That's dangerous! You need time to adjust… I'm sorry, this is all my fault…"

"_Kaoru-dono no sei de gozaru ka?_" he asked in disbelief. Instead of moving away when he sat down, the teacher put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Listen to me. You have to focus. Don't fight it. You're not going to lose yourself now that you've found your memories. Let Sean take over. He's as much a part of you as any of your names. Focus on the language. And," suddenly she grinned. "Try to speak English, because I think you're freaking out your folks, and there's enough confusion as it is."

He stared at her for a long moment, before nodding. "This one will… I'll try, Kaoru-dono."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Perhaps…" Robert ventured hopefully. "Perhaps we could talk? Calmly?"

From the corner of his eye he saw his wife nod stiffly, her eyes fixed on Sean.

His son looked at them with sadness in his eyes. "Yes… It is time, that it is."

* * *

**A/N: **Translations:

_Sessha wa daijoubu de gozaru yo, Kaoru-dono._ This unworthy one is all right, Lady Kaoru.

_Aa, yokatta de gozaru yo._ Ah, I am glad, that I am.

_Hmm, oyasuminasai, Kaoru-dono._ Good night, Lady Kaoru.

_Kaoru-dono? __Nani-ga atta de gozaru ka?_ Lady Kaoru? What happened?

_Donata de goza – (ru ka?)_ Who is this? (politely)

_Kaoru-dono no sei de gozaru ka?_ Lady Kaoru's fault?

Hey everyone!:D I hope you weren't put off by all the Japanese in this chappie, but the title kind of forced my hand, you know?:P Anyway, I deliberately left the translations at the end to further enhance the element of confusion. I hope I didn't make any major mistakes, because I am by no means a Japanese expert and my knowledge of the language is based on the dramas I've seen and a couple of self-study booklets :P So if you notice some error please let me know :)

Next chappie on Tuesday, possibly Wednesday, we'll see how it goes. :)

Great thanks go to J Luc Pitard for beta-reading :)

And of course to my lovely reviewers: Memorie, brit02, J Luc Pitard, katwalkchan, SRAS9, caithzadz, Emi Violet, miniwoo and Inner Poise is great (love your penname, btw XD) :D


	44. Assassin

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Assassin

* * *

**

It was time.

He knew that he couldn't postpone it any longer and yet he hesitated, standing on the edge of the precipice and looking down, painfully aware that a fall into the abyss would only bring him grief.

As Sean, he probably never would've revealed the truth; he would've let it fester inside his mind, spreading like cancer, slowly killing him from within. It would've seemed a fair price for protecting his parents' innocence. They were better off not knowing, he would've thought. What good would it be for them to know that their son had so much blood on his hands?

As Kenshin though, he was older, wiser and – most importantly – honor-bound. His mother and father deserved to know the truth; they deserved to know the true identity of their son. It would bring them pain yes, but they had the right to choose whether to forgive or to condemn him. He couldn't, in clear conscience, withhold this from them.

And yet…

As himself, a person in-between, it was overwhelmingly difficult to open his mouth and speak. Where to begin? With Shinta? With Shishou? With Katsura? Should he start chronologically, or should he just drop the bomb straightaway, just as he had done when speaking about Tomoe, that time before Enishi's attack? Should he just say, 'Mom, Dad, I was an assassin. A pretty damn good one, too!'?

He felt like bolting. He could still say that he wasn't feeling well, go up to his room, gather some necessities and sneak out the window, disappear and become a wanderer again.

Only he couldn't do that.

"Sean?" his father's tentative voice cut through his morose thoughts. "Is this true? Do you really remember a previous life?"

He focused on his parents. His dad's face was a bit pale, but curious and open; his mom's, on the other hand… She looked as if she was pleading him to laugh and say that it was just a joke. He was tempted to humor her, but he knew he couldn't do that either.

"Yes," he said somberly. "It is true, that it most certainly is."

His mother's eyes filled with horror. "Oh, honey, you're not well. Please don't believe a word of what this woman's been filling your head with! She's trying to trick you!"

He sighed. "Kaoru-dono is not trying to trick this one, mother, that she isn't. She is telling the truth. This one is sorry he did not tell you before, but this one was worried… and afraid."

"Afraid?" his father asked. "Afraid of what? And why are you talking that way?"

"Oro? Which way?"

"He's in transition," Kaoru interjected quickly. "It's basically the same way he used to speak in Japanese, but it doesn't translate into English that well…"

Kenshin looked at her curiously. "You are very knowledgeable about this, that you are, Lady Kaoru."

To his surprise, she bowed her head, hiding a slight blush. "Ah… I'm just making wild guesses."

Momentarily distracted, he winced in shock when he heard his mother whimper.

"Sweetie, please... stop. Stop this… Let me call Dr Zimmermann, I'm sure – "

"Monica!" his father cried, aghast. "Sean is not insane, for Pete's sake! Just let him tell the damn story before you lock him up in a crazy house!"

"But Robert – "

"No buts! Just sit and listen! You owe him at least this much!"

She fell silent, but her glare expressed her sense of betrayal. His father grunted angrily and turned to look at him.

"Sean? What were you afraid of? Didn't I tell you that you could tell me anything?"

This was it – the perfect moment. He just had to say it out loud…

"This one was afraid of your reaction to whom he was in the past."

"And who was that?" came the softly uttered response.

He opened his mouth to answer, but caught the look in Kaoru's eyes. She seemed to be saying: 'You don't have to tell them, Kenshin. They don't have to know.' He returned her gaze steadily, willing her to understand. He had to do this. It was the only honorable way.

"An assassin."

It was anti-climatic. The word floated in the air like a feather, seemingly harmless. It didn't seem to mean anything nefarious. It was just a word, just a string of consecutive sounds, deprived of its semantic burden, hollow without its message. It didn't carry out its mission. They didn't understand.

"What?" his father asked.

"I was an assassin," he repeated. "I was orphaned in my early childhood and then sold into slavery by my village. I would have been a slave, but the slavers were attacked by robbers. All were killed and only I remained, saved by a man who later became my Shishou – my teacher, my master – and who taught me the art of swordsmanship.

"But there was a revolution brewing in Japan, and I wanted to help. Shishou forbade it. He said that our style was not to be used in political wars, so I quarreled with him and left to join the uprising."

He paused. His father was staring at him with dawning horror. He forced himself to continue.

"My style relied on speed and it was best suited to fighting many opponents at once. At age fourteen, I was given the task of a shadow assassin. I was to eliminate key figures of the government. Many times they were accompanied by bodyguards. I left no witnesses."

The stillness that followed was maddening. After several seconds, he found that he couldn't look at either of his parents, so he fixed his gaze on the kitchen stove. There was a pot full of chicken curry upon it, he noted idly. Even though he couldn't quite remember the last time he'd eaten, he had no appetite.

"I can't believe it!"

His eyes shifted and his father shook his head in disbelief.

"I simply can't! There's no possible way you could be an assassin!" he said with conviction. "You wouldn't hurt a fly! I mean, literally! You haven't killed a single bug in your entire life!"

"I took a vow," he said simply. "After the revolution had been won, I renounced my sword and took a vow not to ever kill again."

Another long silence preceded his father's next words. "So… So all those deaths in your dreams… and the blood… and – "

"Yes."

"But – But – No, I just can't believe it…"

He couldn't really blame him. The story of his life, told in this clean, unnervingly modern kitchen, around an IKEA table, just didn't seem to ring true no matter how one presented it. It was too surreal, too out of place, too unbelievable.

"Where – When was it? This revolution?"

"My sword helped carve the path to the Meiji Era in Japan," he said. He couldn't for the life of him remember the dates according to the western calendar, and he knew that the Japanese system would simply confuse them further. Fortunately, Kaoru came to his rescue once again.

"It was in the eighteen-sixties," she spoke up. "The Bakumatsu – the revolution – fought against the Tokugawa Shogunate and eventually restored the power of the Emperor and started a more democratic government. That's when Japan opened its borders and started modernizing."

"After the revolution I probably could have been given a position in the government," he mused. "But I wanted to disappear. I changed my sword to one with a reversed blade and became a wanderer." The next words came out hushed, because of the sudden tightening of his throat, "I tried to atone for my crimes by helping others with my sword… But my past followed my every step."

"Sean…" his father said after a moment. "I just don't understand… I mean… this is…"

His heart clenched in pain. "This one knows that this one's story is a heavy burden to bear… But this one believes my honored parents deserve to know the truth. This one cares for you very much," he paused to take a breath. "That is why he cannot let the truth stay hidden anymore."

Cautiously, he surveyed his father's troubled and confused expression, and then turned to look at his mother. She was crying. Silent tears streamed down her face as she watched him with sorrow written in her eyes. He wasn't sure whether she was crying for him or for herself, or whether she even believed him, but the sight broke his heart. He was the reason for her sadness. He was the one responsible. And even though he knew that, he had no idea what to say to make it better. It'd been his conscious decision to reveal the truth and he didn't regret it… Still, the consequences were harder than he imagined.

The silence was interrupted by a scraping of a chair. Kaoru stood up.

"I should leave," she said quietly. "I'm intruding."

Kenshin watched in dread as she stepped away from the table and pushed her chair in place. He wanted to stop her, to tell her that he needed her here, that her presence gave him courage… But then he saw how tired she looked and how her brows furrowed in pain. He couldn't selfishly keep her here any longer. She needed to go home and rest.

"No, don't worry," she protested when his father moved to stand up. "I'll see myself out. I'm sorry for all the trouble… Goodnight."

"Miss Stevens!" his father called before she disappeared through the kitchen door. She turned around. "Thank you."

Some kind of an understanding passed between and she inclined her head to him before repeating, "Goodnight."

She left the kitchen and a moment later he heard the click of the front door and she was gone.

Her absence was a heavy blow. Almost instantly his vision began to blur and the inside of his head turned into a stormy sea of feelings and images. He felt overwhelming fear for her safety, as if she was in danger simply because she disappeared from his sight. Apart from that, reality was starting to blend into a dream – he felt out of place and out of time, not like himself, but still somehow recognizable; he was Sean and Kenshin and Shinta and Battou –

"Sean? Son, are you all right?"

He snapped out of it with a gasp. "I – _Sessha_ – This one – I'm fine."

"You don't look fine at all," his father said worriedly. "Do you want to lie down?"

"No," he replied firmly. "No, this one is fine. It is just the – the strain – of the shift… Sometimes I just… There are just too many names…"

"Names?"

He took a steadying breath and resolved himself. What did Kaoru tell him? That he should give in? Let Sean take over? But he couldn't do that; being Kenshin was too important… But why? Kenshin's life had been horrible, why did he want to be him? He didn't know, had no idea why, but it was imperative that he stay Kenshin, so he resisted and struggled and his head throbbed…

"Yes," he forced out. "This one has been known under many names… He was born Shinta… But Shishou renamed this one Kenshin, his stupid pupil… Then… Then _sessha_ was called Hitokiri Battousai, the demon manslayer of the revolution…"

Dimly, he heard a startled gasp from his mother, but his head was swirling and blurring and he felt awful… What was it about Kaoru that kept him so focused…? He wanted to sleep…

Then a pang of dread shot through his body. Something was wrong.

Outside, someone was screaming.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! :D Thus ends the Great Confrontation (sort of) and we move on to something else, hopefully a bit more exciting… Stay tuned for next week!:D

Great thanks to J Luc Pitard, you did an awesome job on this chapter :)

Also, lots of love to my faithful reviewers: sulou, caithzadz, SRAS9, brit02, Memorie, miniwoo and skenshingumi! :D:D

Merry Christmas! :3


	45. Echo

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Echo

* * *

**

As she closed the front door behind her, Katie let out a sigh of relief. She felt absolutely wretched; her head was pounding, she was completely exhausted and, to top that, she felt guilty about forcing Kenshin to tire himself out and to confront his parents while he was still confused and unsettled. She'd thought it would be a good idea to make him speak with them, but she hadn't taken his state of mind under consideration. She should have waited instead of rashly rushing into that awful situation. Not wanting to do anymore damage, she decided to remove herself from the equation and leave the three of them to resolve the conflict on their own – they were a family, after all, and they didn't need her to witness their private moments as parents and son.

There was another reason why she escaped. Her own mind was playing tricks on her. Her memories of Kaoru were resurfacing at an alarming rate, triggered by Kenshin's sudden shift, and she was worried that if she didn't go to sleep soon, she would just faint from the overload.

She saw glimpses of herself as Kaoru – flashes of her hands in colorful kimono sleeves, the fabric rustling as she placed a cup of tea in front of Kenshin, of tying her obi into the butterfly knot, of the bokken in her grip descending on Yahiko's head, of the thick fog that swallowed up the dojo and of the fear that paralyzed her when she spotted his silhouette emerging from the smoke…

She took several shaky steps away from the door, trying to calm herself and wondering whether she should just call for a taxi – it was getting dark and the weather was worsening. Rainclouds frothed across the sky and a slight mist descended on the street, making her feel queasy.

'I'm going to be fine,' she thought firmly. 'My apartment's not really that far away from here and once I switch on the radio I should be able to focus on driving. No point wasting money on a taxi, and Kenshin would definitely be worried if he saw my car still here.'

Resolved, she reached into her pocket for her keys when she heard a weird sound behind her. Curious, she turned around and then screamed in shock and fear because –

A tall white-haired man stood in front of the house next door, facing her. His dark glasses glistened in the lamplight.

It was like an echo, her memories come to life, and she was forcibly thrust back into that fog and her chest seared with remembered pain and this life was supposed to be safe –

She took a few steps back, stumbling as her knees grew weak, and found herself falling backwards and towards her car –

Her head collided with the bumper with a sickening crack, before hitting the hard pavement underneath.

Then she slipped out of consciousness, the image of Enishi burned into the back of her eyelids.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm… wonder what you guys think about that… Btw, this one's unbetaed, because, Christmas, and so on… wasn't entirely written in time, yeah…

See you in the New Year!:D

Thanks for reviews go to: Chibi Tanuki 91, SRAS9 (haha, thanks for the triple review :P), Emi Violet, Maira, miniwoo, brit02, caithzadz, Inner Poise is great, Memorie and melcon!:D


	46. Error

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Error

* * *

**

When he heard Kaoru's scream – because it was Kaoru's, he was sure of it – Kenshin jumped to his feet, grabbed the first thing that could pass for a weapon and sprinted out of the kitchen, down the hall and through the door. Finding himself outside in the cool, misty twilight, he searched for her with his eyes for several frantic seconds before seeing her still, unconscious form lying on the pavement a few yards away.

Denial roared in his head like a thunderstorm. She could not be dead could not be dead could not –

She wasn't.

Her eyes were fluttering.

* * *

Kaoru was dying.

She was dying and it was all her fault, because she was weak weak weak –

Pain clouded her mind and she found herself slipping in and out, there and not there, aware one moment and in darkness the next. She knew she was dying, it was inevitable, there was a sword sticking out of chest, he had stabbed her because she was weak weak weak –

But the pain was wrong. It was her head hurting and not her heart – "_Kaoru!"_ – but no matter – she was dying dying dying –

"Kaoru!"

Kenshin was calling her.

"Ken-shin… I'm… so sorry…"

* * *

Robert took only a second longer than his son. He dashed outside on the red-head's heels and almost pummeled right into him when the boy stopped right outside the threshold. Over his shoulder he saw Miss Stevens lying unconscious next to her car; there was no attacker.

Sean leapt across the driveway to her side. Robert was about to follow him when he heard shuffling steps and quiet growls from the neighboring lawn.

Mr. Hammond from next door was walking across the grass, looking frightened, his guide dog at his side.

"Robert? Is that you? Someone screamed – is Monica okay?"

* * *

"Why would you be sorry, Kaoru-dono?" he muttered distractedly, occupied with checking her over for injuries. The back of her head was bleeding slightly and there was a possibility of a concussion, but otherwise she appeared to be fine. She must have stumbled and fallen, but what had frightened her…?

"I was weak… I couldn't stop him…" he heard her broken whisper. "I'm so sorry… please don't blame yourself… it's my fault… I was too weak… Enishi – he – "

Kenshin jerked in shock. "Enishi?"

He whirled around, senses on full-alert, heart hammering away in his chest –

Then he saw him.

* * *

Kenshin's expression of profound relief gave Kaoru pause.

Then several things registered in quick succession.

She wasn't in a foggy dojo. There was no sword sticking out of her chest. Kenshin was wearing faded jeans and the sakabato in his hand was in fact a plastic mop.

And she wasn't dying.

Frowning, she looked beyond the young man kneeling at her side and saw Mr. Jackson watching her in concern. Next to him stood a tall old man with receding white hair, dark glasses and a large shaggy dog.

Her stomach lurched in disbelief as Katie realized her error.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys… Sorry for the delay… But my finals and term papers are upon me and life is a bit hectic right now… Which means that I'll have to have a little break from _Souls_ – at least until the session is over, which will be around January 24. So see you then and wish me luck!:)

(Btw, this installment is unbetaed for the aforementioned reasons -_-)

Thanks for reviews go to: sulou, J Luc Pitard, skenshingumi, Chibi Tanuki 91, caithzadz, SRAS9 and brit02 :D


	47. Nice

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Nice

* * *

**

Katie staggered to her feet, gently shrugging Kenshin's helping hand off her arm. She was too ashamed to look him in the eye, so instead she focused her gaze on the three people behind him. Though her vision was slightly blurred, she could see worry on Mr. Jackson's face quite clearly. Mrs. Jackson, standing in the doorframe, surveyed the scene with an alarmed frown. Slightly to the left stood the old man, his large, dark glasses nothing like the ones from her memory.

Her head exploded with sudden pain as a half-image flashed through her mind - _Enishi's wild eyes growing wide with rage as he charged, sword raised _– She whimpered and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin's frantic voice reached her through the haze of pain, "Are you all right?"

"I'm – fine," she grit out. She wasn't even remotely fine. She was an emotional wreck and all she wanted was to curl up and wallow in shame and self-pity, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She was making him worry enough as it was.

"What happened?" Monica Jackson's demand rang through the air.

"She fell and hit her head," her husband rushed to explain. "I think Mr. Hammond frightened her…"

"I'm so sorry, miss!" the old man called in a raspy voice. "I didn't meant to scare you, I – "

"It's all right," she managed. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Monica advancing in her direction. Time stretched and snapped; one moment she was still a few yards away and a second later she was standing right in front of her. The older woman grabbed her chin and turned her face so she was staring straight into her bleary eyes.

"You might have a concussion," she decided curtly. "You should see a doctor."

Katie stared at her, uncomprehending. "Um… yes…" She padded her pockets for her car keys and struggled to get them out of her jeans.

"No, stop it," snapped Mrs. Jackson. "You're in no condition to drive. I'll take you to the hospital."

Katie tried to smile. "Thank you."

"Perhaps I should take her - ?" Mr. Jackson asked from the steps.

"Nonsense. You should stay here with Sean. He can't be alone right now."

"This one would like to go make sure Kaoru-dono is all right, that he would," Kenshin inserted quickly, the words polite, but infused with steel.

"Don't be stupid," his mother parried immediately. "You're not well, you should go to bed and rest. Your… teacher will be just fine after a check-up."

"Nonetheless, this lowly man would be much more restful, if he could go with his honored mother to ensure – "

She shot him a chilly look. "She'll be just fine."

"That's right," Katie said, aiming for a cheerful tone, but not exactly succeeding. "I'll be all right, so don't worry about me so much, okay?"

"But Kaoru-dono – "

"Robert, would you please bring me my purse?"

"But Monica, I don't think it's – "

"My purse, Robert."

Mr. Jackson glared at her suspiciously, but then relented and went into the house.

"Honored mother – "

"Sean, go back inside. You need to rest."

"But – "

"Kenshin." Katie turned to look at him and gave him a reassuring smile. However, the obvious worry in his eyes did not lessen. "Just go. She's right, you need to rest and I really will be just fine. I'll see you at school on Monday, okay?"

He regarded her solemnly. "If Kaoru-dono is certain…"

"Yeah, I am."

He closed his eyes in resignation and nodded. "Then sessha will see you on Monday. Hahaue, drive safely."

A shadow passed over Monica's features at the unknown words, but Kenshin didn't notice. He turned around and walked back to the house. Katie watched him go with a heavy heart.

"Thank you," she said softly. "You're being awfully nice, considering – "

Kenshin's mother gave her a look of pure loathing and Katie gasped in dismay.

"Don't thank me," she spat. "I'm doing this because I want you away from my son as soon as possible. A dirty little cockroach like you doesn't deserve 'nice.'"

Shocked and mortified, Katie didn't know how to respond.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back! :D Sorry for the delay; the finals sucked me dry and I struggled for two weeks to get enough inspiration -_- But I'm back now, and with more drive than ever!

Next installment around Thursday, I think :P

Thanks very much to J Luc Pitard for proofreading :)

And, of course, to my lovely reviewers: SRAS9, brit02, skenshingumi, Chibi Tanuki 91, Juliez18, Nadya Lubov and Inner Poise is great :D


	48. Heartless

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Heartless

* * *

**

Several minutes later found the two women sitting next to each other in Monica's car, the atmosphere filled with tension. Katie stared out the window at the passing buildings, the angular plaster constructions overlapping with the memory of curved tiled roofs and rice-paper walls. The back of her head throbbed with pain, but she ignored it in favor of contemplating the much more destructive phantom ache in her chest. Surreptitiously, she fingered the area just above her left breast.

"What was that little show just now?" Mrs. Jackson broke the oppressing silence, startling Katie out of her morbid thoughts.

"What?"

"That stunt you pulled off," the tone of her voice was derisive. "Don't tell me you really fell and hit yourself because of poor Hammond."

Katie cringed. Once again she felt the bitter taste of shame on her tongue. How could she have been so stupid? Getting so worked up over a poor, innocent man? Over a ghost? And what had she accomplished by her idiocy? She was not only unnecessarily injured, but also making Kenshin worry about her when he should be worrying about himself. She felt so selfish for reminding him once more of her death. He certainly could have done without it.

"I was distracted," she answered quietly. "He… reminded me of something."

The older woman snorted mirthlessly. "Oh, really? I thought it was a scheme to make my son like you better, though I admit it was a bit backwards… Well, whatever it was, it didn't work. And it won't. Whatever you're planning, you won't succeed. I won't let you seduce my son. Or do anything else to him. Do you understand?"

Katie whirled around in shock. "Seduce?"

"Isn't that what you're trying to do? He's young and handsome and he's your student, maybe that gives you that thrill, you know? Or perhaps you're starting to feel your years passing you by and you decided to go for a younger man?"

"I'm not trying to seduce Kenshin!"

"His name is Sean!"

Mrs. Jackson swerved violently on the next crossroads and Katie gripped the side-door in alarm. The other woman's hands were clenched tightly on the wheel.

"Listen closely," she hissed, keeping her eyes on the road. "If you dare to approach him again, I will report you, do you understand? You're lucky he's not a minor, but your career as a teacher will be ruined. Do I make myself clear?"

Katie's eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't really care what you think about me. You can use me as a scapegoat if you wish, but your disbelief will only hurt your son, and I cannot condone that."

Mrs. Jackson hit the brakes and the car lurched to a stop in a lay-by. The driver behind honked at them as he drove by, hurling expletives through his partially opened window.

"Just who do you think you are?" snarled the older woman. "What could you possibly know about my son that I don't? Were you his wife in a 'previous life', or something ridiculous like that?"

"No, I wasn't his wife," Katie answered calmly. "But he lived in my house for a couple of months and we were close. You're right – you know Sean much better than I do! But I am the one who knows Kenshin! And if you can't open your mind to try and believe that we were reincarnated, then you will only hurt him!"

Mrs. Jackson gave her a sharp laugh and shook her head. "Just get out. The hospital is just down the road. You might want them have you admitted to the psych ward, instead of just treating you for concussion."

Katie pursed her lips. "You're making a mistake. Please think about it."

When she didn't get an answer she reached out to open the door, but Mrs. Jackson stopped her. Her expression was strange: it was neither a grimace of pain, nor a frown of anger, but something in between, as if she was unsure of what she was feeling. Finally, she scrunched her nose and exhaled sharply.

"Wait. I'll drive you all the way." At Katie's surprised look she added in resignation, "I'm not a heartless bitch."

Katie nodded. She knew she wasn't.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there :D Sorry for the wait – unexpected complications… Won't happen again, I promise :D

Next installment on Tuesday – this time for sure :P I hope it'll clear the dislike you're feeling for Monica…

Great thanks go to my reviewers: miniwoo, J Luc Pitard, Chibi Tanuki 91, brit02, caithzadz, pandapple7, Juliez18, skenshingumi and SRAS9 :)


	49. Alone

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Alone**

* * *

Her apartment was empty, dark and a little chilly. Katie stepped inside and switched on the lamp. Dimmed yellow light broke the darkness, but it didn't fill the silence.

The doctor had told her to take it easy for the next couple of days and wrote her a sick-note for an entire week, but she wasn't going to miss work. She'd promised Kenshin she would see him on Monday. If she didn't show up he would only worry more and that was what she wanted to avoid the most. She just had to rest during the weekend and she would be right as rain.

She slipped off her shoes and went about preparing herself for bed. She was too exhausted for a shower, so she just splashed some water over her face and changed into her pajamas. Burying herself underneath her covers, she exhaled in relief.

To her irritation, a few minutes later she realized she could not sleep.

Sudden images from the past had mostly stopped thanks to the medication, and glinting glasses no longer haunted her every time she closed her eyes, but there was something else that kept her awake in the dark.

The silence was ringing.

There was not a soul in her apartment apart from her. No sound of another person's breathing filled the emptiness of the cold rooms.

She was alone.

It took her a long time to fall asleep and then she still dreamt of empty practice halls and walls with missing names.

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to apologize for my sudden disappearance – RL has reared its ugly head and I was unable to muster up enough energy to do anything connected with fanfiction… But as you can see, I'm back :) Hopefully with lots of inspiration :P

Next installment on Monday :)

Great thanks for caithzadz, Juliez18, brit02, skenshingumi, meatoddy, Chibi Tanuki 91, shadowneko003, SRAS9 and blooded wyngs for you reviews! :D


	50. Weight

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Weight**

* * *

Kenshin lay awake in his bed, the covers heavy and stifling. The night was peaceful, but his agitated mind would not calm down. His heart jumped at every little creak and murmur of the house, pumping adrenalin to his already tense joints.

Exasperated, he got out of bed and set out on a prowl. His legs lead him to the attic, where he soundlessly retrieved the item he sought.

Back in his room, he settled down against the wall next to his desk, his father's old baseball bat propped against his shoulder.

The familiar weight finally lulled him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Here we go :) A little snapshot/warm-up for Friday's longish, plot-twisting installment :)

Thanks for reviews go to Chibi Tanuki 91, brit02, caithzadz and SRAS9 :D Thanks for sticking with me :)


	51. Fear

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Fear**

* * *

Robert woke up early on Saturday morning, roused from a bad dream. Violent images of the nightmare slowly faded away with the dawn, but some of them lingered as a vague feeling of foreboding, making him nervous. Monica was still sleeping by his side, her face hidden in a pillow. Not wanting to disturb her, he quietly got up and padded out of the room.

In the hallway, he hesitated before a closed door – the one beyond which his troubled son was probably asleep, haunted by visions of a life passed. He winced as he remembered the previous afternoon and evening. When his wife and Miss Stevens had driven away, Sean had immediately excused himself to his room, saying that he wasn't feeling very well. Robert had let him go, because both of them certainly needed the time off.

After the first shock had worn off, Robert's mind had eagerly jumped into action: the best way to approach a problem was to gather data. So he had retrieved his laptop and dived into the web for information about the Tokugawa Regime, the Revolution and the Meiji Restoration. He'd spend half an hour leafing through numerous sites on the subject, going as far as watching a music video for a Japanese television series about the Shinsengumi, a group of warriors fighting for the shogunate, but he hadn't managed to find a single reference to an Imperialist assassin that would fit his son's description. Angry at himself that he hadn't remembered the assassin's name and disappointed at his failure, he had almost hurled the laptop across the room in frustration. Monica's return had found him slumped listlessly in his chair, face hidden in his palms so that she wouldn't see the tear tracks drying on his skin. They hadn't talked past a quick exchange of information about Sean and Miss Stevens. Then his wife had locked herself in her study and hadn't reemerged until well after he had already gone to bed.

Now, after a night filled with unpleasant dreams, Robert stared at the surface of his son's door in deep thought. He wanted to check on him, but was afraid of what he would see. He wasn't sure he was ready to face him if he was awake, and didn't want to disturb him in case he was asleep. In the end, the need to simply see him prevailed and he cautiously turned the knob.

When his eyes fell on the empty bed, a flash of panic almost rooted him to the spot. He couldn't think, his mind frozen with fear, but then he shot a glance at the rest of the room and saw Sean sitting on the floor next to his desk. The wave of relief left him weak-kneed and he almost swayed under its force.

Taking steadying deep breaths, he surveyed the form of his sleeping son. The boy was sitting against the wall, with his right leg up and clutching the old, dusty baseball bat he had stowed away in the attic a couple of years ago. Bewildered, Robert raised his eyebrows. What the hell was he doing? Was that some sort of a symptom? Perhaps he had a fever and was experiencing delusions? Concerned, he approached the slumped figure and, kneeling on one knee, he gently shook the boy's shoulder to wake him up.

"Sean? Are you all right? You shouldn't be slee – "

In the blink of an eye, he found himself lying on his back, the baseball bat crushing his windpipe, and gleaming fearsome eyes glaring into his own.

His heart stopped in abject fear.

* * *

The gurgling noise of protest from his father's constricted throat managed to rouse Kenshin from his trance. Seeing the fear in the older man's eyes, he recoiled in horror, flinging the baseball bat across the room.

"_Daijoubu de gozaru ka_?" he cried, despair making him unaware that he was speaking in Japanese. "_Sumimasen_!"

His father, hands at his abused neck, simply stared at him, gasping for air. Kenshin wanted to reach out to help him, but he didn't dare; the look on his face was unmistakable: he'd seen one just like it enough times to have the expression permanently engraved in his memory.

His father was afraid of him.

"_Otou –_ Father – " he tried, forcing his mind under control. "Please, Father, this lowly man is so very sorry, his honoured father has startled him, that is all – "

The older man blinked and then slowly let his hands fall away from his throat. "It's… It's okay…" he said. "It was my fault, no harm done...I'll just go make some breakfast, okay? Come down when you're ready."

"Father – " Kenshin called out, but his father was already out the door.

He stared at his hands, eyes stinging.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Robert looked at the frying pan without really seeing it. Several eggs lay in wait next to his hand, but he didn't notice them either.

All he could see were the gleaming, almost golden eyes.

He shuddered and ran a hand over his face. He was imagining things, this was the only explanation. After all, his son's eyes were blue. It was impossible for them to change color and turn golden.

Half-consciously, he prodded his neck with his fingers. The area just under his chin was sore; there would probably be a bruise.

_How could he have moved so fast?_

He had had no time to react, to even draw a breath, before his slim, lightweight son had pushed him to the ground in a death grip, murder in his eyes. He was heavier and much stronger, he should have been able to push him away. Instead, he'd been paralyzed with fear.

It was unnatural.

Well, of course it was unnatural! Hadn't Sean told him just yesterday that he'd been an assassin? That he'd killed people for a living? That the dreams had been real, oh, so very real…

He could still remember his little boy's cries… _Daddy, I pushed that sword… I did it, Daddy, right through that man's eye… and it went splash!... running down his face... _Oh, God, it was real, it was all real…!

But it couldn't be real! His son was gentle, he was kind… he couldn't be a bloodthirsty killer! It was out of the question, there had to be some kind of an explanation, even the most outrageous one… Something, anything! If he'd really been an assassin in his previous life, then how come he was so gentle now? Maybe there was something more at play than reincarnation? Maybe it was really a demon, an evil spirit or something or other haunting the soul of his little boy, making him do those things, making him see those horrors, twisting his mind and heart… It wasn't really that unreasonable, because if reincarnation was possible then why not this…?

"Father?"

He whipped around in terror. He hadn't heard the footsteps, he hadn't even realized he was there, the boy – demon? Ghost? Spirit? – had sneaked up on him without any effort, he could have killed him without him even noticing he was dead…

He felt like throwing up.

"Father, are you all right?" came the mild, concerned voice of his son.

With an almost herculean effort, Robert managed a reassuring smile, because in the end, he was freaked out and was being unreasonable and stupid - it was his son, his beloved little boy, who wouldn't even hurt a fly and who wasn't someone to be afraid of, "I'm fine."

He turned back to the pan, unaware that his son saw right through his lie.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it and that the outcry won't be overwhelming :P I know, I know, Robert was supposed to be the supportive one, right? Well, uh… What can I say, it's really important to the plot – YES, there is one! :D

Next one next week :)

Thanks for reviews go to: Chibi Tanuki 91, broomclosetkink, brit02, skenshingumi, caithzadz and and SRAS9 :)


	52. Battousai

**Souls**

_By Mizuki_

**Battousai**

* * *

Upon entering the reading room, Monica immediately made a bee-line for the row of computers at the other side of the vast space. There weren't many people around – it was an early Saturday morning, after all – so she had no trouble finding a place where she would not be disturbed while she searched for her answer. There was something she had to know, and even though a public library was not the best place to procure this type of information, it was still better than her husband's laptop.

She didn't believe in reincarnation – how could she? – but there was something not quite right, something that kept bugging her, bringing up forgotten trivial memories, and she knew she would go crazy if she didn't at least check it out, find out for sure that it was unimportant, that it couldn't be in any way connected…

So she'd left the house immediately after breakfast, fleeing the heavy, awkward atmosphere at the family table, intending to make a quick stop at the library on her way to Dr Zimmermann. She just had to disprove this stupid theory before speaking to him about her son's delusions, because… Because what if…?

Settling herself in front of the screen, she launched the search engine and typed the word that hadn't stopped bothering her since yesterday.

_Bahtosai_.

For a single instant she held her breath, but then frowned.

_Your search – __**Bahtosai**__ – did not match any documents._

She exhaled, half in relief, half in disappointment. Of course, it had been stupid of her to think that it had any meaning, she must have been mistaken, it had been so many years ago, after all… It must have been some other name, some other famous assassin from a Japanese revolution… or perhaps it had been a different revolution altogether…

"Excuse me," a soft voice spoke from behind her and Monica flinched in surprise.

A woman stood next to her chair, a book cart at her hip. She was tall and willowy, her face beautiful and ageless in that effortless way that spoke of an Asian ancestry. Only the specks of grey in her jet-black silky hair revealed her to be over forty.

"Yes? What is it?" Monica asked, confused.

"Excuse me for prying," said the woman in a polite, quiet tone, "but I couldn't help but notice that you might have made a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Yes. Were you looking for a famed Japanese swordsman?"

Monica blinked in shock. "Why, yes… Yes… You see, a friend of mine… back from college… Well, he was obsessed with kendo, and well, I've recently remembered something he'd said… And, well…"

She didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself, but there was something about this woman that made her feel uneasy.

"I see…" she said slowly, her face unchanging, fathomless black eyes blank. She took out a small notebook and a pencil from her skirt pocket and after a moment handed her a piece of paper. "Then I believe this is what you are looking for."

Monica looked at the scrap of paper in bewilderment. In a neat, elegant hand, the woman had simply written: _Battousai_.

"Oh. Well, thank you…" She smiled gratefully, and turned to type the correct name into the engine.

Once again she held her breath, and this time for good reason. Several sites popped out, one after another, but what caught her attention were the three example images at the top of the page.

The first one was a blur of red and gold, a comic rendering of an unnaturally beautiful, demon-like person, with flaming red hair and flashing golden eyes, a cross-shaped mark on their left cheek, a deadly, glinting sword at the ready. The second was more subdued in color, but much more horrifying in imagery: it was a traditional Japanese painting of a lonesome swordsman, half-hidden in the shadows, a man with the same long, blood-red hair and yellow eyes, his face grotesque, disfigured by an angry black scar and a spine-chilling scowl. The third was an old, black and white photograph, the scan so small that you couldn't see the details on the thumbnail.

Thoroughly disturbed, and quite a bit afraid, Monica forced her eyes away from the first two images, and clicked on the third.

She heard a gasp from behind her – it was the woman, she hadn't realized she was still there – but she quickly looked back at the image, her heart in her throat.

Four people were posing for the photo: a tall, tense young man in white clothing on the left; a young, smiling woman in a kimono, sitting elegantly on a chair in the centre; a spiky-haired boy with a practice sword swung over his shoulders on the right; and a small man in the back, his left hand perched confidently on the hilt of his sword, while the right rested on the back of the woman's chair. It would have been a completely innocent and irrelevant picture were it not for the fact that the last man's hair was considerably lighter than the other three's, and his left cheek was marred by a cross-shaped scar.

And if the other people in it hadn't been so familiar.

The caption under the picture read simply: _Yokohama, Meiji 11, photo custody of the private archives of the Myojin family; the long-haired swordsman is by some historians considered to be the rumored Hitokiri Battousai. _

Monica felt her energy drain from her body as she stared at the screen in horror.

So oblivious was she that she didn't notice the woman push away her book cart, her black eyes focused inwards, lips half-smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this should answer some of your questions regarding other reincarnated people. :P Hope you liked it :)

Of course, as many of you might have already realized, the photo appearing in this chapter is the one from Episode 22 from the anime. I'm not a fan of the anime, and base my story mostly on the manga, but I decided to include the idea of a group photo, because it was actually the only good part of an otherwise completely ridiculous and badly-drawn filler episode xD And besides, it works quite well into my plans :P

You can expect the next chappie on Friday :)

Great thanks to my reviewers: broomclosetkink, Beth, brit02, Juliez18, SoraNoMiko, caithzadz, SRAS9, miniwoo, skenshingumi, AndreiAstaroth and Inner Poise is great :D I'm very happy to see such a great amount of wonderful feedback for this little silly project :D


	53. Leap

**Souls  
**

_By Mizuki_**  
**

**Leap**

* * *

The moment he sees his father shrink away from him in fear, Kenshin knows he needs to go.

So when his mother leaves for her errand, and his father busies himself in his room, avoiding him, he grabs a backpack, fills it with a change of clothes, a blanket, and some money, then drafts a note explaining his choice and expressing his deepest apologies and regrets, and finally opens his window and prepares to jump.

With one foot on the windowsill, he pauses and looks back and looks at the tidy room he's about to leave behind.

Then, he leaps.

* * *

Katie knows she's not being very sneaky when she shows up at Sean Jackson's place on a Saturday morning to collect her car. She half-hopes that he will somehow notice her through the kitchen window and come out to talk to her (truth is, she misses him), but she knows it's probably better to leave him alone for a while. He needs time to adjust.

She's startled out of her thoughts by the sound of breaking branches and a sudden thud.

"Oww!" cries a muffled voice. "Crap!"

Intrigued, she goes to investigate.

She finds him lying in a heap of limbs on the ground next to the house, his red hair vibrant against the shrubbery.

* * *

Kenshin has lived through a number of undignified moments in his life, but this one is very high on the list of the most embarrassing. He can't remember the last time he's ever had problems with jumping. He lies on the grass, feeling alien in his own body. The height, the balance, the muscle memory – all are different. He can't rely on his reflexes anymore, either.

He's snapped out of his epiphany by the sound of footsteps. Somehow he's not entirely surprised to see Kaoru when he looks up.

She takes in his sprawled form and the backpack lying at his feet and scowls.

"Slinking away already? Over my dead body."

"…Oro?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm back! I haven't abandoned the story... My only explanation for my long absence is that I fell completely head over heels in love with another fandom, and my little fangirlish heart just couldn't handle all the feelings... So I lost some inspiration for this particular story... But I'm by no means abandoning it :P

Thank you wholeheartedly for your continuous support and reviews! It means the world to me to know that you all love my story :) Thank you so much :)

The updates will be pretty irregular for now... but don't lose hope :) I hope you enjoyed this installment. :D


End file.
